Dragon Ball AF OVA Version part 2
by Darket
Summary: After Android 18 was defeated, they were all left with the descision to go to Namek. Now, they face a new challenge. This version has more fighting and is BETTER. Please Read and Review.


Where we last left off on Dragon ball AF, A super powered Android 18 came to Earth. They began to destroy the planet and the Earth Special Forces came in. After a vicious battle, Goku was left with one choice, the Genki Dama. Android 18 was demolished and they had to trek to Planet Namek in order to find new Dragon balls. What awaits them there is unknown...  
  
Dragon ball AF  
  
OVA version  
Part 2  
  
Brolly Saga  
  
"Let's get our team together. Who will go with us?" Goten asked. Bra stepped up and said who was going. "Me, Goten, Gohan, new boy, Pan, and mom. Trunks is going to stay behind. Let's get a move on." Bra said. They set up a giant ship and took off for Namek. Boronks tried to keep his identity a secret through his trip. They spent 3 days going to Namek. Constantly, Boronks had to wait until midnight until Bulma could fix him dinner. Vegeta and Piccolo trained in the other world. "Phone!" Chibi Boronks yelled. Goten walked out of the bathroom and saw Chibi Boronks playing with Boronks. He sat down and wiped his eyes. "Why are you up with Boronks this early?" Goten asked. "Oh, I was trying to sleep until I heard the baby crying. I guess Bra needed some sleep. So it was up to me." Boronks said. He rolled the ball over to Chibi Boronks and the baby caught it. "So, you can turn into a Super Saiyin 5 too... What's with the head band?" Goten asked. Boronks made up a lie and said it was with a fight against some creature from the cosmos. They arrived on Namek later that morning. "Were here!" Bulma said. "Well, it is best if we devise into teams. We will be into 3 separate teams. I have three radars here. I will go with Bulma. Gohan, you go with Pan. Go on, you two are last. We will meet back here by noon tomorrow." Boronks said. They turned away and took off. The E.S.F. have shifted to the new Namek in search of Dragon Ball's.  
  
Boronks was at the level of Super Saiyin as he followed Bulma's hover bike. "I see why you didn't want to go with them. Why are you so scared of giving them your identity?" Bulma asked. "It would make them go nuts! They are just people I never liked to talk to." Boronks said. They picked up 2 Dragon Ball's nearby. Boronks noticed that they were moving. As they pulled near a ridge, a small girl with 8 Saibamen was seen carrying them. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bulma asked. "If it's the Dragon Ball's you want, you have to get through my guards." The girl said. 2 of the Saibamen grabbed Bulma and brought her back to the others. "Hold on, I'll get you out." Boronks said. 1 of the Saibamen flew in front of him. "Eh, ha-ha!" the Saibamen said. Boronks flew at it and jammed his fist into its head. The girl was surprised to see that happen. The other 5 went ahead while the other 2 held down Bulma. Boronks leaped into the air and began to combat the Saibamen. He went Super Saiyin 2 and started killing them with one punch. A Saibamen tried to strike but Boronks sent it through a mountain. 2 of them jumped on him and tried to self-destruct. They went up into flames and the girl started to laugh. "Don't celebrate yet, this is one of the oldest recover tricks in the book!" Bulma said. Boronks flew out the smoke and blasted another Saibamen. As he hovered in the air, he saw a damaged Saibamen in the rubble of a mountain. He teleported on top of it and smashed the little creature. The 2 Saibamen that were holding Bulma threatened to slash her throat. "Damn you!" Boronks said. The little girl started to laugh. "Is this person of some importance you?" the girl asked. Boronks looked at the Saibamen and picked a moment to strike. "Boronks don't let them kill me!" Bulma screamed. He looked carefully and used a quick warp and kicked both of their heads off in one blow. "Come on, those Saibamen are just a pain in my neck." Boronks said. Bulma fell on her knees and checked her neck for scratches. Boronks stopped the girl in her tracks. "I wont let you take the Dragon Ball's! I am going to wish back my best friend!" the girl yelled. He powered down and stopped. "I'm not going to take them from you. That's why you attacked us... Tell me, who are you?" Boronks asked. The little girl dusted off and didn't want to tell. "You tell me first! I know you are Boronks... Who are you?" the girl asked. "Bulma, let's head back to the ship." Bulma replied. Everybody rendezvoused back at the ship. The girl decided to 'fess up. "I am Zangya, I came from the south Galaxy. I am 12 years old now. I knew very little about my mother. When I was 4, my father became friends with another Saiyin named Brolly. It was until I turned 8 when they turned against each other. My father killed Brolly and wanted to find his way back to his home. I refused to go with him. Ever since then, I have been searching for a way to bring back Brolly. Ever since then, I have been ashamed of my father." Zangya said. "Who is your father?" Goten asked. Zangya was angry now.  
  
"His name was Kakarotto... A Saiyin who said he was from Earth." Zangya said in anger. Everybody was shocked to learn the identity of her father. Bulma put her head down. "Now I have to cook for one extra... That is if you will work with us." Bulma said. Zangya smiled and agreed to work with them. Boronks told her to not call him by his name. Gohan was in hysteria. "Why would dad cheat on somebody else?" Gohan asked. Goten started to laugh his head off. "I can see why he would. Face it Gohan, mom is a pain to live with." Goten said. Gohan was ready to beat him up, but then he caught what he was saying. He now knew that his father has a daughter he hasn't told anybody about. "Zangya, that makes you my half sister. I am not proud of that, but on Earth you refer to him as Goku." Gohan said. "I wont refer to him as anything... I hate that man! I just want bring back Brolly." Zangya said. They continued the search and had 6 Dragon Ball's in possession. Only 1 day was left until Goku made a full recovery. As they continued the search, Goten recalled the name Brolly from somewhere. Zangya and the team pulled through a bunch of destroyed villages. Dead Namekian lay around the area. "Look's like somebody hit this place before we did..." Bra said. "Who would do such a thing?" Boronks said. They collected the final Dragon Ball and got Mori to tell them the password. "We are doing this because we trust you all. The entire village has been under terror ever since a space pod arrived quite some time ago. It came before you all did." Mori said. They summoned the eternal Dragon Parunga the next morning and began to grant their first wish. Goten was starting to remember the story Goku told them. He woke up and remembered Brolly. "Oh no, that little girl is going to resurrect the Legendary Super Saiyin!" Goten said. As they granted the first wish, Goten ran in. They felt a giant power source grow in the south galaxy. "Could that be Brolly?" Gohan said. "Come on, bring him here..." Zangya asked. They made another wish and Brolly was on the planet. "YOU IDIOT! Brolly is stronger than all of us! That little girl is a murderer!" Goten yelled. Everybody was wondering why she did it. Zangya was silent and she bent her head down. "Why did you do it Zangya? I trusted you, I helped you when you were marooned." Bulma said. Zangya started to feel pity for them. "You want to kill me, but it wont help." Zangya said. She bent down and planted some Saibamen. Bulma was her target because she had all 3 Dragon Ball radars. The Saibamen kidnapped Bulma and took her to their ship. Boronks was prepared to kill Zangya. As he fired the beam, it was knocked away. A large Saiyin blocked it. "Brolly!" Zangya said. Brolly looked at her and put her on his shoulder. "You remembered to wish me back. Are these people trying to kill you?" Brolly asked. Zangya began to make up some fake tears. "That horrible man right there tried to!" Zangya said while pointing to Boronks. Brolly grabbed Boronks and threw him into a hut. "Quick, wish Dende back to life!" Bulma yelled. Guru brought back Dende and Mr. Popo knew what had arisen. He went off to go find Dragon Ball's. Brolly and Zangya flew towards the ship. "Let's make an escape and head for Earth. I have the Dragon Radar! We can wish for eternal life!" Zangya said. Brolly smiled and went faster.  
  
"Just like me, you are a great tactician. Your father wouldn't have appreciated you for that." Brolly said. Goten and the rest were following him. Brolly put Zangya down in front of the ship and turned around. Goten powered up to SSJ 1 and so did Boronks. "We wont let you escape, this fight is going to end right now!" Boronks yelled. Brolly went up to Super Saiyin and began to battle them. Bra joined in by going up to Super Saiyin level one. Gohan did the same thing and they got the upper hand in this match. Brolly had 4 on him at once. He was able to go Ultra Super Saiyin without being slowed down. Pan and Chibi Boronks watched the fight from the ground. Brolly got through and slammed Goten back first into the ground. Before he could finish him, Boronks and Gohan hit him with Kamehameha waves. Brolly fell back and fired seeking energy blasts at them. While they ran, Bra flew beside Brolly and used a close range Ultimate Buster. It burnt his side and Brolly was in a state of pain. He went SSJ 2 and started punching Bra over and over again. She got away and slammed her knee straight into his chest. Brolly took it in and slammed her back into his leg. Bra was being tortured. Her spine was about to break. Boronks saw her being tortured by Brolly. "MOM!" Boronks yelled. He smacked away the giant energy ball and kicked Brolly's face. Bra was set free, but almost dead. Boronks held her in his arms. "You called me mom, you are Boronks... That's why you knew us so well." Bra said with a smile. "Don't speak, keep your energy!" Boronks said. He put her down next to Pan. "Get him, don't let him live!" Bra said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Boronks was face to face with the Saiyin. "Like the other human, you also seem to care for the other one on the ground..." Brolly said. Zangya began to laugh as she watched the battle from the top of the ship. "That kid is insane, Brolly can kill all of you!" Zangya yelled before laughing. Boronks powered up even more and Brolly wanted to see the half Saiyin show his stuff. "You will be a very formidable foe. Let's see what will kill you first. Your agony, or me!" Brolly said. With a quick blast, he killed Bra with one hit. She lay dead in a burning crater now. Chibi Boronks cried up into Super Saiyin level 1. Boronks looked at his mom and then back at Brolly. "You, you son of a... Mark my words, you'll never get away with this!!!" Boronks yelled. He let out a scream and erupted into a Super Saiyin 2. Brolly braced himself and started to battle Boronks. Zangya laughed while Boronks tried to hit Brolly. After a few try's, Boronks punched Brolly's stomach and elbowed him into the ground. "Huh?" Zangya said in confusion. Boronks used his Renzoku Energy Dan and started to bombard Brolly. Brolly rose out of the smoke with a few wounds and his energy shield up. "You're a monster!" Boronks yelled. He laughed and put down his energy shield. "No, I'm the Devil!" Brolly replied with a chaotic smile. Boronks powered up his Destructo ball and aimed it towards Zangya. "Yes, but you will be one step down from him. You still have a heart!" Boronks said. "You wouldn't dare! Not with the other human on board!" Zangya yelled. Bulma looked at Boronks. "Go ahead, I am prepared to die!" Bulma yelled. Zangya was terrified at this point. "He isn't going to achieve anything this way!" Zangya said while stuttering. "Are you afraid, Zangya?" Bulma said with a cocky smile. Since she was tied to a wall, Zangya was free to slap her. When she did, she taunted Bulma. "I'm not scared!" Zangya yelled. Boronks threw the Destructo Ball at the ship. Brolly was worried about Zangya's safety. He grabbed the Destructo Ball and threw it into space. "Now, what scares you more? Me or Zangya's safety?" Boronks asked. Boronks flew at Brolly and started punching him. Brolly was taking so many hits to the stomach and face that blood was coming out his mouth. Boronks kicked him into the air and powered up for his Kamehameha wave. Brolly prepared to counter it. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Boronks yelled. He fired the beam at Brolly and he barely countered it with his Shougekiha. Brolly started to make the field increase. As Boronks began losing the Power struggle, he put more energy into the Kamehameha wave. Brolly and Boronks attacks were in equal distance from each other. Boronks put his power near the max and blasted through the Shougekiha. Brolly was hit and Boronks sent him flying into the air.  
  
Zangya was now almost dead because of fear. She about had a nervous breakdown. "No, Brolly is the ultimate warrior! He wont is defeated, certainly not by you!" Zangya said. Brolly hit the ground and was barely conscious. "Zangya!" Brolly cried. Zangya ran over to him and formed a giant Ki ball. "Yes, you are still alive! Look up and kill them all!" Zangya yelled. She threw the Ki Ball into the air. Brolly watched it form a fake moon. He began to transform into a Golden Ohazaru. "Yes, now my power level is far beyond yours, Saiyin!" Brolly yelled. Boronks was amazed at how much power he gained in the transformation. "You may be strong, but I wont surrender you big ape! AHHH!" Boronks screamed as he went SSJ 5. They both formed a giant crater in planet. Brolly and Boronks were silent. Brolly scratched his head and lifted his hand. "Ok, let's dance!" Brolly said. He swung at Boronks and missed him. Boronks shot a fireball at his face and flew away from him. Brolly fired a giant beam from his mouth and missed Boronks. Boronks turned around and flew around his feet. He blasted his foot with a Kamehameha wave and Brolly punched him. As Boronks lay on the ground, Brolly walked towards him. "Damn, I guess that this form is stronger than me..." Boronks said. Brolly stepped on his and started crushing his legs. "Don't think you can defeat me that easily! I will crush you into tiny pieces!" Brolly yelled. He pushed down on him and Boronks and he screamed. The Golden Ohazaru was torturing Boronks. Brolly was starting to smile by watching Boronks scream. "AHHHH!" Boronks screamed. "To bad child, now you have to die..." Brolly said. Pan hit Brolly with a Kamehameha wave. Brolly turned around and laughed at Pan. "That's right, that shot was from me... Stay away from him! I wont let you kill him!" Pan yelled. He walked at Pan and she fired a guided Kamehameha at Brolly. Before it hit, it turned into a bunch of smaller beams and blew up all over Brolly's body. Boronks got up and shot a Kantsu Energy Dan at Brolly. It cut the side of his face and Brolly wiped the blood from his face. Zangya was starting to become annoyed by watching them fight back. Brolly received a blast to the back of his head and he fell over. The area was shaken and a lead pipe flew back at Bulma and cut the rope on her right hand. Bulma untied the rope on her left arm and went for the ones on her legs. When she broke free, she ran at Zangya and punched her face. Zangya was ready to signal for Brolly until Bulma tackled her. Zangya punched her face and began choking her. Bulma recovered from the punch and started choking her. They were both almost out of air until Bulma slammed a rock into Zangya's face. She let got and then Bulma grabbed a pipe. She charged at Zangya and swung it. Zangya blocked it with a chair and Bulma swung at her arm, breaking it. Before the final blow was struck, Zangya pushed Bulma away. She was unconscious now. "What an evil person..." Zangya said. Brolly got up and blew away Pan. Boronks was hiding behind a mountain. He trembled in fear after Brolly roared. "How do I stop him now? I only can think of one way to kill him now... Please, land, great seas, and all of the people on the planet. Lend me some of your Genki!" Boronks said after lifting his hands. Brolly blew away mountains until he could find him. He looked around and felt the wind coming in. "Where is that Ki source coming from?" Brolly said. Boronks smiled as he formed the Genki Dama. It was the size of a large volleyball now.  
  
Gohan looked up and saw the Genki Dama. He and Goten lifted their arms. Brolly looked closely for Boronks. Boronks hovered into the air and Brolly was able to blast him. Before he did, Gohan flew up to his face. "Taiyo KEN!" Gohan yelled. The giant light blinded Brolly. "My eyes, you blinded me! AHHHH!" Brolly screamed. He started shooting beams around the planet. Boronks opened his eyes and knew that this was his last chance to throw the Genki Dama. Before he did, a large amount of Genki fused with it and made the Genki Dama as big a Brolly. "Thank you for giving me your energy! Now, strike down the baneful foe at our darkest hour!" Boronks said. He threw the Genki Dama at Brolly. When Brolly got his sight back, he saw the Genki Dama coming at him. "What is it?" Brolly yelled. He tried to push back the Genki Dama but he was pulled into it. It slammed into the ground and the energy inside was pulling apart Brolly. "Yes, stay with it! Don't let him live!" Boronks yelled. Brolly's tail was ripped off and the golden Ohazaru let out a scream that shook the world. "Boronks must die, I wont be defeated!!!" Brolly screamed. Boronks fell to the ground and the Genki Dama stayed in the ground. Brolly was shrinking down and the Genki Dama was losing size. The Genki Dama turned into a pillar of energy that continued to expand. Boronks got up and everybody surrounded him. Just then, Dende opened up a physic link with Goten. "Hey, we have all 7 Dragon Ball's now. What should we wish for?" Dende asked. Goten replied, "Wish that all of the chaos that was done by Android 18 was undone." They gave their wish to the dragon and the Earth sparkled again. Vegeta and Piccolo were back on earth. "Yes, I am alive!" Piccolo said. Just before they could make a second wish, the Genki Dama died down. Gohan laughed and then went silent. He saw a new from of Brolly come out of the crater. "No, he couldn't of!" Gohan said. Brolly had become a Super Saiyin 4! Goten did what he could have done now. The last wish was to bring Piccolo and Vegeta to Namek. Both of the warriors arrived, but Piccolo was in a different area than Vegeta. Vegeta arrived on the scene as a Super Saiyin 2. "You better have a good reason to bring me here!" Vegeta said. Gohan went SSJ 4 and charged Brolly. The Saiyin blocked his three punches and threw Gohan. Vegeta looked at Gohan on the ground. Not to far away, he saw Bra lying in the crater. He went silent and blasted over to her. "Vegeta, stop!" Goten said. Goten flew next to him and Vegeta felt her pulse. He didn't feel a beat. Brolly had a giant smile on his face. "No," Vegeta said as he dropped down, "damn you! BROLLY!" Vegeta yelled. Before fighting, he buried her and turned around. "The great prince of Saiyins," he laughed, "crying?" Brolly said. Vegeta wiped his tears and erupted into a Super Saiyin 3. "Prepare Brolly, you're going to die right here!" Vegeta yelled. He bent down and started to increase his energy. Boronks folded his arms and felt Vegeta's power rise.  
  
Goten lost his balance and was sent flying. As Brolly watched, he decided to attack. "I'm not going to let you power up!" Brolly said. Pan fired a Kamehameha wave at him and distracted the brute Saiyin. He hit Pan with a beam and Vegeta started to transform. He was done and now at the level of Super Saiyin 5. "After the past few years of training, I discovered that I always had this ability. I learned of this when I battled Android 18. During my training in the afterlife, I awoke my Super Saiyin 5 powers!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta flew at Brolly and kicked his chest. Brolly was wounded so he punched Vegeta off of him. Vegeta stood up and Brolly shot an energy ball at him. It erupted below him and caused a pillar of energy to blast Vegeta. When the blast cleared, Vegeta flipped him off. "WHAT?" Brolly screamed. "Come on you chicken puss', fight me!" Vegeta said. Brolly became agitated and his aura grew along with his muscles. He struck Vegeta 4 times in the face and backed off. Vegeta straightened his head and smiled. Brolly had a vane bulging out of his head. "Damn you," he said and then began striking, "I wont let you smile" Brolly yelled. He was bashing Vegeta's face over and over again. It came up to a point where he became pissed and he yanked Brolly by the arm. Over and over he punched Brolly's upper torso with one hand. Brolly was bending down and Vegeta delivered a kick to his head.  
  
Goten and Chibi Boronks cheered Vegeta. "Get him!" Goten yelled. He knew that Bra would have enjoyed this. "Grandpa's the best!" Chibi Boronks exclaimed. Vegeta let Brolly get up. "How could Vegeta be this powerful?" Brolly said. As he got ready to strike, Vegeta started to attack. "No matter what I throw it him, Brolly wont go down." Vegeta said in his thoughts. Brolly was getting used to his constant punches. "You grow tired, Vegeta..." Brolly said. Vegeta was hit in the face and he then kicked Brolly into the air. He was unable to gain control and Vegeta delivered a few punches to him in the air. Next, he slammed Brolly into the ground and powered up for an attack. "This one's for Bra," Vegeta said as he brought his right hand forward, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Brolly opened his eyes and the giant Ki blast hit him. The ground was burning crater. "I don't get it, that blast could have destroyed the entire planet. Why hold back?" Brolly asked. "You are very talkative, I am trying to respect the dead and not harm the people here!" Vegeta said. Boronks noticed that Vegeta was changing. "Maybe this battle opened up his good side... Something, go get him gramps!" Boronks yelled. Brolly flew up to Vegeta and bashed the left side of his face. He picked him up and was going to paralyze him the same way he did to his daughter. Before he could, Vegeta bent his leg and whacked his nose. Zangya watched the fight and tried to crawl over to the rejuvenation chamber. "I am not going Mrs. Negative now, Brolly will win!" Zangya said. Bulma was just opening her eyes. "I may not be a Saiyin, but I am the princess of all Saiyins! So I definitely cant lose!" Bulma exclaimed. She grabbed a pipe and slammed it into Zangya's head. Blood gushed from it and Zangya started at Bulma. "DIE!" she screamed. She shot a Ki blast at Bulma and it blew a hole in the center of her chest. Boronks saw what Zangya did. He flew over to Bulma and tried to help her. "No, you can't die!" Boronks said. Bulma smiled and tears dripped from her eyes. "Sorry, but everybody has to go sometime! Sorry you had to witness this!" Bulma said. She closed her eyes and Boronks turned his head. He shut his eyes and started to cry. Zangya moved into the rejuvenation chamber. Boronks flew up behind her and was in the position to break her neck. "Don't do this, don't!" Zangya yelled. Before Boronks could kill her, an energy blast hit the ship and separated them. Vegeta was letting out his Chi energy and it started to explode when it hit Brolly. The Chi attacks worked like invisible fireballs. He used them and pushed Brolly away. Brolly caught his balance and Vegeta shot the final invisible fireball at him. When it imploded, Brolly activated his energy shield. Vegeta was shot back and Brolly put down the shield. "That was a good run, but I am still stronger than you! I'll teach you some respect..." Brolly said. He slammed Vegeta's back into his knee and started to crack his spine. "AHHHH!" Vegeta screamed. Gohan was down so Pan and Goten were left. Pan blasted Brolly with ten beams. 8 hit him but the rest got Vegeta. "Keep your aim, if we got too close, Brolly would kill us!" Goten said. In a last feat of energy, Gohan was able to awaken and shoot a Masenko at Brolly. When it hit, Brolly paused and shot a focused energy beam from his back. It flew at Gohan and was countered by another shot from above. Gohan was saved and he saw Piccolo above him. Thanks Piccolo!" Gohan said. "No sweat kid, leave Brolly to me..." Piccolo said. In a quick blast, he flew up to Brolly and freed Vegeta.  
  
Brolly was swung around by his feet and thrown into the ground. Vegeta fell at a spot between Bulma and Bra's resting place. "Both gone, come on! Give me the strength to fight back. Just give me enough to kill him!" Vegeta said. He stood up and everybody gave him energy. Brolly got up and dusted off. "Listen green boy, stay out this!" Brolly said. "I'm not leaving, you helped kill my people! I'll make you pay for everyone of them!" Piccolo said. He slammed his arm into Brolly's head and lost it. Brolly picked up his arm and threw it back at Piccolo. Piccolo brought it back and kneeled down. He extended his arm and threw Brolly into the air. "Destructive Wave!" He yelled. Brolly was blasted and his belt was partially burnt. "Was that your best?" Brolly asked. Piccolo jumped into the air and used his dive combo. He struck Brolly with five kicks and then 3 punches followed by 2 kicks. Brolly lifted his arms and blast Piccolo away. Piccolo got up and brought both arms together. "Gekiretsukoudan!" Piccolo yelled. He blasted Brolly's chest and it didn't have much of an effect. Brolly flew into the air and got ready to finish Piccolo and the rest with one final Ki blast. Piccolo then used a Gekiretsukoudan Scatter Ball assault. They surrounded Brolly and they increased size. "SHIT!" Brolly yelled. Piccolo closed them up on Brolly and they burnt his flesh. "That's it, the rest is up to Goku when he comes here..." Piccolo said. Goku stretched and Yajirobe brought him a bag of Senzu beans. "Hey Yajirobe, tell Koran I said thanks for the senzu beans. I'm going to Namek!" Goku said. He spotted the signal and went for it. Piccolo took off his weighted clothing and popped his bones. "If Goku doesn't show, then I am stuck with you!" Piccolo said. Vegeta got enough energy and flew at Brolly, ready to use a super punch. Brolly threw up his energy shield and put Vegeta down. He floated to the ground and shook everything. Goten fell over and Chibi Boronks started to cry. Brolly was annoyed by it and he started to scream.  
  
"SHUT THAT CHILD UP! SHUT UP KAKAROTTO!" Brolly screamed. He went insane and got ready to shoot Piccolo. Before he could, Goku showed up. "Oh man, this place is messed up!" Goku said. Vegeta and Boronks were surprised and Goku handed everybody Senzu Beans. "Kakarotto, we have to get him for what he did!" Vegeta said. Goku looked around and saw Bulma with a hole in her. Vegeta made another hole for her next to Bra. Brolly smashed a rock under his foot and powered up. "KAKAROTTO!" Brolly screamed. Goku flew in front of Brolly and went SSJ 5. He, Vegeta, and Boronks formed a triangle around him. 3 Red beams shot into the air and they were surrounded by a red aura. Almost every Ki sensing being in the universe could feel their Ki. The entire planet felt as if it was falling apart. "Goten, get Pan and Boronks, we are going to leave!" Gohan said. "Right, but I think I'll stick around here. Take Boronks and go... I feel that I must stay here and live my life out. I have found the place where I am to die!" Goten said. "If you're going insane then fine!" Gohan said. Pan held Chibi Boronks, "If you never come back, I'll take good care of Boronks!" Pan said. They were gone and Goten watched Brolly try to contain his fear.  
  
Grand Ki World...  
  
King Ki and the other 3 Ki's felt the 4 Saiyins energy. "Goku, he's gone insane!" King Ki said. "You're kidding, that warrior couldn't be yours! None of them are!" the East Ki said. He went insane and was ready to punch him. "WHAT? I'll prove that you are wrong! Goku, do you hear me?" King Ki asked. Goku looked around and focused on Brolly. "Yes King Ki?" Goku replied. King Ki looked at the East Ki. "See! Goku, just be careful..." King Ki said. The 3 Ki's were shocked. "He has a point... Pikkon, let's get ready. I want you to be stronger than him!" the East Ki said. Pikkon fell over and rubbed his head. "You're nuts!" Pikkon replied. On Namek, Brolly powered up and he stopped. "Since almost all the Namekians are gone, you wouldn't care much about this world. AHHHH!" Brolly screamed. The entire planet started to glow gold. It felt as if the world was falling apart. "What's it- ?" Boronks said before a boulder shot at him. It blew up before it struck. "I always wished Zangya would be like me! She is ashamed of you! Just to let you know, in 4 hours we will collide with another world. Knowing how fast we are, it will implode on impact!" Brolly said. Goku was angry and he got ready to fight. "Zangya, what have you done with her?" Goku said. Brolly ignored him and got ready to fight. They clashed first and Goku tried to hit Brolly. Vegeta stood up on the cliff and Boronks joined in. They pummeled Brolly and Vegeta tried to jump in. Goten watched the match and their aura destroyed the ground around him. "Well, I can only sit and watch now." Goten said. He sat by Bra's grave and threw rocks at trees. Brolly hovered in the air and Boronks flew at him. Before Boronks could throw a punch, Brolly grabbed his fist threw him at Goten. Goten grabbed him before hit. "Thanks dad, be right back!" Boronks said. He flew back at Brolly and Vegeta busted in. "Alright Dick hole, time to pay!" Vegeta said. Vegeta kicked Brolly in the face and Goku punched Brolly's gut. "DIE, KAKAROTTO!" Brolly screamed. He punched Vegeta away and threw Goku ahead of him. When they were aligned, Brolly kicked Goku back up at Vegeta. They collided and fell into the ground. Vegeta got up and all 3 of them were in delta formation. He used a Final Flash to hit Brolly. Following it was a Jubeeh Kamehameha and a Chou Kamehameha. They hit Brolly and he just shook it off. Boronks lowered his hands and Brolly teleported beside him. "Huh?" Boronks said in confusion. Brolly punched his stomach and elbowed him face first into the ground. Next, he started to crush Boronks' skull. As Boronks screamed, Brolly pushed harder. Goten fired a beam at Brolly and it pushed him off. Brolly flew at Goten and head butted him. Goten fell to the ground and Vegeta took a shot. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. He hit Brolly and there was a massive explosion.  
  
Brolly got up and Vegeta fired hundred of blue beams at him. "Die Brolly!" he screamed. They slammed into Brolly and Vegeta wasted half of his energy on just blasting. "Vegeta, stop!" Goku yelled. "Come out Brolly, I know your alive!" Vegeta yelled. Hearing his order, Brolly came out and hovered into space. "Brolly, come back!" Goku yelled. Thanks to his energy shield, he could breathe in space. "Get ready for my fireball assault!" Brolly yelled. He fired thousand of seeking Ki blasts at them. Goten was busy digging up Bra until a Ki blast hit him. He fell over and noticed that the ship hadn't taken off yet. "Damn you Gohan, you think I wouldn't go through with it... Forget it, I'm out of here!" Goten said. The fireballs hit everybody and Goten pulled Bra from the ground. He only did this so that her spirit would return to her body after she is revived. Next, he found Bulma and started to carry her off. "Goten?" Bulma asked. She started to move a little. "Your alive?" Goten replied. "I don't feel like talking now, just get us home..." Bulma said. She was able to survive Zangya's energy beam with luck. Goten made it back to the ship. He remembered the rejuvenation chamber Bulma built in the back. She got in and they laid Bra down in a bed. "She won't last 6 months, will she?" Pan asked. Goten sat down and held his head. "No, she may not," Goten said with a depressed face, "I should have never taken her with us. Sorry Boronks, it's my fault." Pan busted out in tears. Gohan remembered that if he died now they would be able to bring him back. "Goten, Pan, stay alive and bring me back." Gohan said. He sat down and was ready to sacrifice his life to bring her back. Pan tried to stop him and he faded away. "Don't do it, don't!" Pan said. Gohan smiled and he disappeared into the air. Bra started to breath slowly. She sat up and felt her father's energy. "You're back!" Goten said. "How am I here?" Bra asked. "It's long story, we should leave the planet now!" Pan said. They took off and left the others behind. Brolly flew to the ground and taunted them. Vegeta powered up and his strength increased. His muscles bulged out even more and his speed decreased. "This is what I call the Ultra Super Saiyin 5. Let's get on with it Brolly." Vegeta said. Brolly was now weak compared to Vegeta. They clashed and Vegeta punched Brolly's gut. Brolly backed off and Vegeta delivered a blow straight to his left cheek. He was sent flying and Vegeta chased him down. Vegeta started punching him in mid air. He then delivered a kick and put Brolly head first in a mountain. Goku and Boronks stepped back as Vegeta prepared to fire his Final shine attack. This time, he used two hands to fire it. It came out as an arrow tipped Blue Beam. Brolly got up and smiled. He used one hand and smacked it away. "No, even my new attacks are useless!" Vegeta said. Brolly lifted up his hand and Vegeta flew at him. He shot 3 fireballs at Vegeta. Vegeta took it in and got ready to super punch Brolly. Brolly slammed his fist into Vegeta's chest before he could strike. Vegeta fell to the ground and Brolly Ki blasted him. "Stop it, that's enough!" Goku yelled. He powered up and got ready to battle Brolly.  
  
Standing in front of him was Brolly. Goku was examining for the greatest time to strike. "Kakarotto, it's useless to retaliate." Brolly said. "No, I am going to get you back for all the people you've killed!" Goku said. Brolly laughed at his what he said. "You're going to do that? Look at you, you're probably having trouble containing your fear!" Brolly said. Goku was ready to strike now. He started off with a low kick and tripped Brolly. As Brolly fell back, he was struck with 4 punches. Brolly got up and caused an energy pillar to rise from the ground and wound Goku. Goku moved back and avoided it. He continued to run away as the pillars shot up. Boronks stood and watched Goku battle. Goku got as far away as he could and a pillar hit him. "Goku, stay out of this for a little bit. Let's switch out every minute so we can regain power!" Boronks said. He walked out and Boronks went in. "That's a decision you may end up regretting..." Brolly said. Boronks powered up and charged Brolly. Brolly took a leap back and Boronks started punching him. He started to hit back and they were both taking hits. Boronks noticed that he was getting too close to Goku. He used a spin kick and took off. Brolly chased him down and Boronks fired a beam back at him. After it hit, Brolly caught up and slammed Boronks. He was already in a critical condition. Brolly picked him up and started to use him as a punching bag. Boronks caught his fist and kicked Brolly's face. He slammed him into the ground and fired almost every beam he could at Brolly. Brolly's eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Boronks stepped back and finished the job with a giant energy beam. "That was it, are you almost at maximum Goku?" Boronks asked. "Yeah, but I think Vegeta's doing better." Goku replied.  
  
Brolly sat up and grabbed Boronks legs. He flew into the air and power bombed him. "Damn kid, Goku! Give me a little bit and maybe I can bring my power up!" Vegeta said. As Vegeta powered up, Brolly let the half dead Boronks sit. He walked towards Goku. "Kakarotto, it's too bad that I am going to have to kill you!" Brolly said. Goku got ready to battle and he felt a giant power source come his way. A comet blasted next to him. It stopped and Piccolo showed up at full power. Smoke was coming off of him and he was ready to battle. "I'm here... So this is Brolly?" Piccolo asked. "You know that, you just lust against him Piccolo!" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo laughed and he had a power increase. Brolly powered up and he was ready to battle Piccolo. As of now 2 hours were left until the end of the planet. Next, Piccolo got ready and unleashed 100% of his power. "Hurry up and make Gogeta... DO IT!" Piccolo yelled. Vegeta began to gather energy so he could align with Goku. Piccolo started to kick Brolly. As he did, Brolly was being pushed back. Goku was lending some of his energy out. Zangya crawled from the rubble. "Brolly, stop..." She said in a quiet voice. Goku felt her energy and he peeked back. Zangya fell back down into the rubble before Goku could see whom she was. Brolly was just taking in the hits. Piccolo punched him twice in the face and kicked him away. As Brolly fell back, he powered up. "Gekiretsukoudan Scatter Ball Assault," he said before shooting the beams behind Brolly, "increase size!" he yelled. Brolly stood up and watched the giant energy balls hover around him. "Uh oh!" Brolly said. The energy beams crashed into him and decreased his power. Brolly still had most of his energy left, same with Piccolo. "Don't be discouraged, the would have worked on anybody but him!" Goku said. Piccolo lifted his hand and started firing beams at Brolly. He was continuing to miss the moving target. Brolly was using the smoke as cover while the beams came at him. "AHHHH! Kiko-Ha!" Piccolo yelled. He created a fireball the size of a boulder and shot it at Brolly. It missed him and Brolly discovered that it was a homing fireball. Brolly flew away as fast as he could and the Kiko-Ha began to destroy some of the planet. Piccolo was tired of watching him run so he fired 10 more at him. Brolly flew behind a mountain and they went through it, still chasing him. A quick idea went through his head and he decided to make them crash. He went into the center of them and they collided. After the collision, they created one giant energy ball. Piccolo pumped 20 more into it and Brolly had no choice but to catch it.  
  
The energy began to destroy the area surrounding them. It pushed Brolly into the ground. "I can't even hold it!" Brolly yelled. Brolly was ready to die now. The energy blast almost broke into him until Zangya showed up and tried to save him. "Ka me ha me... Ha!" Zangya yelled. She hit the Kiko-Ha and knocked it into space. Brolly was now silent as she flew over to him. Her arm was still wounded. "You idiot...." Brolly said. He flew into the air and she followed him. "Stop, it is too dangerous to continue! I don't, I don't want to be the ruler of the universe anymore. I'm starting to see why my father tried to stop you. He knew that you would eventually try and kill me. I doubt that, let's o to Earth and show him you cold change!" Zangya said. Piccolo had to hit Brolly quickly. "Little girl, move it! He is pure evil! I'm going to hit him with a quick blast." Piccolo said. When he fired at Brolly, Zangya took in the blast. "No, I wont let you kill him!" Zangya said. Goku was worried about her now. "Zangya, you don't know how evil he is! Run away!" Goku yelled. Zangya looked at him and recognized who he was. Vegeta was able to fuse now. "Goku, tell her to move... If she doesn't, I'll finish them both!" Piccolo said. Goku told her to move and she didn't. Piccolo lifted his hand and was prepared to fire a Chou Makankousappou. Zangya tightened her grip and Piccolo began to sweat. He was getting even more nervous. Goku gulped and Vegeta folded his arms. Brolly just sat and waited for Piccolo to fire. Zangya wiped a tear from her eye and Piccolo was done gathering energy. Piccolo aimed with his eyes and pulled back his hand. "Chou..." he said. As his energy rose, he started to feel terrible. "I'm really going to shoot..." Piccolo said. Brolly put his arm around Zangya and tried to gain some sympathy. Piccolo pointed his 2 fingers forward and just dropped his hand. "No, that was one of our trump cards..." Vegeta said. Brolly shoved Zangya and got ready to fire a beam at Piccolo. Zangya shoved him back and got ready for a distract shot. "Taiyo-ken!" Zangya yelled. She used one from all over her body and it blinded Brolly. "AHHHH!" Brolly screamed as he held his eyes. Vegeta lifted his arms for a fusion. "Come on Kakarotto, it's our last chance!" Vegeta yelled. Goku looked at the ground and refused. "I don't know we wouldn't have long. A normal fusion lasts half an hour. A Fusion in that SSJ 4 form goes for 20 minutes. We wouldn't get long in this form." Goku said. "She's risking it, just do your best. Think about it Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled. Goku thought and watched Zangya's struggle. "Whatever." He said. They aligned their power levels and began. "Fuuuuu... Sion! HA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled. When their fingers touched, Zangya lost her power and Brolly gained his sight. "Traitor..." He said. He punched her toward the aura Goku and Vegeta formed. 12 minutes were left until the planet's collision. Brolly covered his eyes and noticed that somebody caught Zangya. "Come out Kakarotto, I'll stomp your little face!" Brolly yelled. He flew into the aura and Boronks got up. He felt Gogeta's energy and so did everybody else. Bra and Goten paused and felt the giant energy surge. Pan stopped playing with Chibi Boronks and stared into the window.  
  
Chibi Boronks looked up and started to clap. "What is this energy?" Pan said. Bulma felt Goku and Vegeta's energy together. This time, it was bigger than ever. Boronks looked at the aura and saw little bright sparks shine. Brolly flew out with bruises all over him. Gogeta walked out with Zangya in his arms. "Zangya, you're going to be ok..." Gogeta said. Brolly got up and wiped his mouth of blood and stood up straight. "A worthy fighter... I'll kill you know!" Brolly yelled as he flew at Gogeta. When he tried to finish him with a punch, Gogeta took him down with his feet. Brolly took in the spinning kick combo and one last kick to the face. He fell over and Gogeta walked towards Boronks. "Take Zangya and go." Gogeta said. "I hate her, but whatever... You better hurry, as have now you may never get the fight done before the planets collide." Boronks said. Gogeta handed over Zangya and Brolly came at him. Brolly slammed his fist into Gogeta's head and bent his neck. Next, he threw 2 more punches and Gogeta blocked them. Before Brolly could go for a third, Gogeta kicked his arm. It was sprung and he was unable to move it. "AHHHHH!" Brolly cried. Gogeta kicked him back and fired a beam at him. Brolly dodged it and fired a cloud of energy beams at Gogeta. They all went straight through him and Brolly noticed it was a Zanzoken flash. "I missed him, here is he?" Brolly said. Gogeta flew above him and motioned as if he was going to use a Galick Gun. "Galick," Gogeta said while moving into a Kamehameha movement, "Kamehameha!" he yelled. The beam shot down at Brolly and he countered with an energy ball. The 2 forces of energy collided and started to increase. Piccolo started to use his time to build up some energy. "Keep him busy, I'm ready for one last Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo said. The energy blasts were increasing their size. Gogeta knew it wouldn't break trough and the energy struggle ended with an explosion. Brolly bent down and went head first into Gogeta's rib cage. He put Gogeta down on the ground and prepared to fire a giant energy beam. Gogeta stood up and Brolly hit him with it. He was able to toss up an energy barrier in time. Brolly started to pummel Gogeta. They went into a canyon and Brolly had Gogeta up against the rocks. Gogeta only had a painful look on his face as Brolly continued to punch him. This went on until Gogeta grabbed his fists. Brolly was put into a pile driver and Gogeta stunned him. Piccolo continued to build up his energy. "Well, you really aren't as challenging as I thought you would be..." Gogeta said. Brolly pushed him into the air where he was better at combat. Gogeta backed up and Brolly started to throw punches at him. As Brolly continued to punch him, Gogeta moved left and right to avoid them. They went on and Brolly hit Gogeta with both fists. He did it 3 more times and Gogeta was bent over. To end it, he kicked him further away. Gogeta got up and shook it off as if in nothing happened. "Who are you? You aren't Kakarotto, that for sure. Neither is Vegeta you!" Brolly said. "Thanks for the quick monologue, but I am Kakarotto and Vegeta. You can call me Gogeta, the perfect Saiyin. It's now time to prepare for my opening line. I am your worst nightmare. Prepare to battle the last warrior you will ever meet! No, that's a stupid line too..." Gogeta said. "ENOUGH! I'll smash you and your puny friends!" Brolly yelled. They started to teleport around and Gogeta slammed his elbow into Brolly's spine. They did it again and Gogeta used both legs to drop kick Brolly. It was time and Gogeta took advantage of the battle. He started to beat the hell out of Brolly. Boronks found a remaining ship and let Zangya go to Earth. "Go on, I'll join you and the rest later..." Boronks said. Zangya used her one arm and went for Earth. Gogeta lifted up one finger and threw a tiny energy ball Brolly. Brolly was burnt from the waist up and he was becoming even angrier. "AHHH! Ultimate STRIKE!!!" Brolly screamed. He fired a giant energy blast at Gogeta. "Heh-heh." Gogeta said. Gogeta flicked the energy ball away and it went into space. Once it left the atmosphere, there was a giant explosion and a huge gust formed in the stratosphere. It blew away most of the surface and both of the warriors were down.  
  
Boronks noticed that the planets were getting closer. "At this rate, the collision will go by quicker. Gogeta wont be able to stop Brolly in time." Boronks said. Brolly's ultimate move was useless against Gogeta. The fight was starting to turn into a draw. Piccolo used every bit of energy and he blasted Brolly with the Chou Makankousappou. It grazed Brolly's shoulder and Gogeta's left leg. "Not good, not good!" Piccolo said. Brolly increased his power and started to fight Gogeta with one arm. While they continued to battle, Bra flew the ship back towards Namek. "Goten, I need you to go check on mom while I get Piccolo and Boronks off of the planet." Bra said. They made a landing and Piccolo got on the ship. Boronks still refused to leave because he would be needed when Gogeta separates. Gogeta was beat down and he needed a lot of energy to destroy Brolly. Brolly slammed him into a mountain and a crater formed. Gogeta got up and he was bleeding from several areas. "Lend me enough energy, give me enough to kill him..." Gogeta said. All of the Namekians and the E.S.F. lifted their hands to power up Gogeta. Boronks opened a link with all of the people on Earth so he could get them to power Gogeta. Brolly attempted to slam his fist into Gogeta but he dodged it. "Don't run away Gogeta, I want to see if the perfect Saiyin is stronger than me!" Brolly said. Gogeta landed on his knees in the side of a mountain and Brolly tried to kick him. He dodged it and flew into the air. "Super Kaio Ken times ten!" Gogeta yelled. Brolly fired a beam at him and Gogeta went around it and elbowed Brolly. The high-speed battle began and Gogeta was many times faster than Brolly, giving him the advantage. Brolly was being hit left and right, unable to fight back. The energy was too much for Gogeta to handle, so he used a Big Bang Kamehameha to send Brolly into space. "GOGETA!!!" Brolly screamed as he was sent off. Just as Gogeta was struggling to keep alive, Brolly was able to survive the blast! "No way, I put almost all I had into that shot... He's weakened, but this will be a draw!" Gogeta said. Even though his fusion time was almost out, the planets are nearing 6 minutes until collision. Gogeta was almost out of time and Brolly was ready to dive attack Gogeta. "Please, give Gogeta the energy to stop him!" Boronks yelled. Only a 4th of the population helped. Videl and Trunks tried to help but nobody believed them. "Shit! Now were finished! YOU IDIOT'S, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Trunks yelled. Mr. Satan walked up to them and started to laugh. "You give up hope to easily, I am the champ! They'll listen to me!" Mr. Satan said. Trunks followed along and opened up a link with all of the people. "My people, I need all of your energy to crush Brolly! Raise your hand and I will be able to save the world!" Mr. Satan said. People began to listen and they raised their hands and contributed energy to Gogeta. Now every person on the planet was lending off energy. Piccolo contacted the people in the South Galaxy and told them to use their energy and give it to Gogeta. Everybody in the South galaxy gave Gogeta their energy because they owe Goku for saving them year's back. Brolly flew up to Gogeta and started punching him. "Not so tough, are you?" Brolly asked. The wave of Ki entered Gogeta's body. Brolly threw one more punch and was pushed away.  
  
"This power... Thanks for the energy!" Gogeta yelled. He let out a scream as the energy entered his body. It was enough to kill him. Gogeta was glowing a bright gold color and he had to dispose of the energy. Brolly was unable to touch him and Gogeta lifted his hand. "GLADIATOR FIST!!!" Gogeta screamed. He punched a hole in Brolly's chest and sent him flying into the air. After that, the planets were almost ready to collide. Gogeta separated and Goku ate a senzu bean. "Brolly's dead, I cant sense his energy anywhere." Goku said. "Forget him, he's gone, hooray! Let's get Boronks and use our powers to shift the planet back into orbit." Vegeta said. Goku thought it might work. Boronks went with them and they went on separate ends of the planet. Bulma recovered from the wound and joined the others on the outside. "Let's get a move on!" she said. They took the ship into orbit and watched the planet. "How long do we have?" Goku asked through the telepathic link. "About 2 minutes, get working! DOUBLE TIME IT!" Bra yelled. They held up their hands and started to control the planet. It was turning at a slow rate. Goku tried his best to push it, but nothing was working. "Come on, at this rate, all of the people on that planet are going to die! Were rooting for you, keep trying!" Bulma said. Goku started to come up with a new plan. "It may be risky, but it might work! You and Boronks are going to push the planet from the same place and I'll get it from the opposite end. Let's try it, we don't have long!" Goku yelled through the telepathic link. Vegeta and Boronks got next to each other and pointed their hands towards the planet. "PUSH!" Boronks screamed. They started to force the planet away from the other world. Goku did his share and the planet Namek was moving away now.  
  
"It's working, huff, keep going." Goku said while trying to breath air. Vegeta knew that Goku was losing air on his edge. "Kakarotto, the planet is almost back in orbit! Don't go on and kill yourself!" Vegeta yelled through the telepathic link. Bulma was bringing the ship around. "Get ready to jump in, nice job...." She said. Vegeta and Boronks were done and they jumped in. "Come on Goku, hurry up!" Bra yelled. Goku tossed up his energy field and flew towards the ship. Bulma sighed and flew the ship over to him. She spotted his red aura and then the radar started buzzing. Bra paused and looked at it. "Damn, just what we needed!" Bra said. Goten looked at the radar and started to have a panic attack. "What's wrong?" Goku asked. "It's Namek, the planet is going off the course! We need to stop it. If this isn't done, it will collide with another planet!" Bulma replied. Vegeta got up and walked towards the hatch. "I'll go!" he said. "No, stop... I'm already out here so I can deal with it. Vegeta and Boronks don't have enough! I can stop it by myself!" Goku said. He built up his red aura and flew in front of the planet. "Kakarotto, if you do this you will lose all of the power to form an energy shield! Are you insane?" Vegeta said. Boronks and the rest watched nervously as Goku pushed the planet with his energy. It was barely moving but the planet was almost back in orbit. Vegeta lifted his hands and gave Goku most of his energy. He was put back down to his original form. Goku was still almost out of energy. The planet was almost in orbit. "Just a little more!" Goku yelled. He was pushed back down to the level of Super Saiyin. The planet was just little bit away and Goku pushed all of his energy into the planet. It came into to orbit and Goku's energy was at 0. He leaned back and was sucked into the depths of space. They saw his red aura disappear and they all started to build up tears.  
  
Bulma had tears in her eyes. "No, you can't die! DON'T DIE!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta fell on his knees and went into a state of self-doubt. "No, I should have been the one to die here." Vegeta said. They left he planet and said their goodbyes to Goku. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" Boronks yelled while smashing his fists into the ground. They arrived on Earth and broke the news to Chi-Chi first. The E.S.F. mourned the death of Goku and in a half a years time, the dragon was summoned... "You have summoned me... On with your first wish..." Shenlong said. "We wish that all of the Namekians killed on Namek were restored!" Dende said. Shenlong granted their wish. "It has been done, on with your final wish." Shenlong said. "What do we want now?" Dende asked. "Bring back the planet to its original state." Mori said. "Dragon, we wish that Planet Namek was back to the way it was before Zangya arrived!" Dende said. The dragon's eyes glowed and it took a minute doing so. "That was tough, but it is done! Your wishes have been granted, now I will go back to my slumber in the center of the Earth..." Shenlong said. The Nameks all returned to their home and half a year went by shortly. The Dragon Ball's were gathered and Shenlong was summoned. Gohan and Goku were brought to the Earth's spirit realm. "Now, let's bring Goku and Gohan back to life!" Dende said. Gohan appeared in front of the dragon but Goku was unable to show. "Where's Goku?" Bulma asked. "I am unable to bring him back to life." Shenlong said. He flew off and Goku contacted them. "Hey, I know this isn't something you would here from me... Don't bring me back! I believe that the world is safer without me. Vegeta did a nice job of keeping it safe for 17 years, he can do it again!" Goku said. "What do we do when he is gone and were stuck with just us?" Pan asked. "You can still do it! You all have some hidden power inside of you. Pan, you still have your hidden powers. I saw them when you single handedly defeated Damailo! I couldn't do that with my Super Saiyin 5 powers. Gohan, you showed that not even some of the most powerful enemies could take you down. Boronks, I know that you are heading back for your own time soon, but you should teach your younger self some stuff. I believe in all of you, don't let me down. I'll see you when you journey to this world, bye!" Goku said. Everybody looked up and then knew what had to be done. They split up, and know 3 years have passed...  
  
Super Android Buu Saga  
  
Kibi-Shin was searching through the parcels at the old Ki's palace. "What am I looking for?" Kibi-Shin asked. "Something precious of mine that I left in here after I unleashed Gohan's powers... My exercise tapes! I haven't seen them in years!" the Old Ki said while drifting off. "Oh man, I could have been doing some more important stuff now... What this?" he said. He dusted off a box with some ancient writing on it. "Hey, that's where they were!" the Old Ki said. He opened the box and pulled out 2 earrings. "Who's are these?" Kibi-Shin asked. "The oldest Supreme Ki's earrings! They work the best! When somebody puts them on, they fuse with another person who is wearing the other earrings. Their power is boosted up and it's not permanent. Once they are taken off, the 2 warriors are separated. It's pretty nice to have." The Old Ki said.  
  
Earth...  
  
"Pan, aren't we going to the ocean today?" Chibi Boronks asked. Pan changed into a swimsuit and they flew to the ocean. "There was going to be a big surf contest today and my boy friend is there." Pan said. "Who is it?" Chibi Boronks asked. She went silent and they arrived on the beach. Chibi Boronks looked around and saw a crowd of people. "Welcome everybody, only 4 people signed up for the contest today. The waves are going to be huge so don't get killed now!" the girl at the microphone said. 3 surfing phonies showed up along with Trunks. "Pan!" Trunks exclaimed. Chibi Boronks fell face first into the sand. "Him? Out of all these people you chose my uncle?" Chibi Boronks said. They all sat down at the bar. "Well, I said it would be nice to grow your hair down, but this? You're hair is almost 3 feet long!" Trunks said. "I just thought about it, the Earth is clear and I'm not needed to fight anymore. So what am I worried about?" Pan asked. "Nothing... Now you would look like a loser if you went Super Saiyin!" Trunks said. Chibi Boronks listened to their ridiculous conversation for a little bit. "All competitors report to the beach." The girl said. Trunks got up and ran off. The contest began and the surfers were off. Trunks was getting a higher score. The first surfer wiped out and they continued. "Go Trunks!" Pan yelled. Before another wave came over, a bright flash knocked them all into the water. "What the hell?" Trunks said. A pink energy ball rose from the ocean. When it faded away, a giant pink question mark formed from sludge hovered above them. Trunks powered up and flew above it. Pan picked up Chibi Boronks and they flew into the air. The question mark formed into a sludge ball and slammed into the beach. Pan shrieked and saw who it was. "B- Buu!" She yelled. Super Android Buu formed his body and one of the surfers complained.  
  
"Hey, listen up! That prize was as good as mine!" the surfer yelled. Super android Buu turned his head and looked at him. He was wearing Piccolo's weighted clothing, so he had to have been from the future. The surfer swam up to Super Android Buu and started screaming in his ear. "I'm talking to you, I'm going to smash your little face, punk!" the surfer yelled. He hit Super Android Buu in the face. Super Android Buu flew down his throat and the surfer imploded. "That nut, get out of here!" the man yelled. The crowd tried to run away. Chibi Boronks had never seen somebody die before. He fell over and a couple of Super Android Buu's formed. They were killing everybody around them. Trunks was blown away with a single blast. Pan ran for Chibi Boronks and Super Android Buu turned her into a jawbreaker. "Run away... while you... can..." Pan said before becoming candy. Chibi Boronks started to crawl back looking for Vegeta. "Grandpa, grandpa!" he yelled. Nobody came for him. Super Android Buu walked towards him and Chibi Boronks fired a Kamehameha wave at him. It didn't even scratch him! "WAKE UP!" the voice yelled. Super Android Buu hit him with the transforming beam. He was swallowed up and his eyes opened up. "WAKE UP!" Piccolo yelled. Boronks got up and he knew it was a dream. "Sorry Piccolo, lately I have been thinking about the future. Do you think I'm ready?" Boronks asked. "Ready for what? Super Android Buu or Android 18 having to listen to you scream?" Piccolo replied. "Come on, I never said anything about living with Android 18!" Boronks said. "Then about the future with Buu... I think so, that battle against Brolly was impressive. You look like you could take on 2 Brolly's!" Piccolo said. Boronks sat up and he looked around. "I guess I should say my final goodbyes before I leave." Boronks said. He flew off and made his first visit to Goten and Bra. Next, he went over to see Chi-Chi. After that, he paid Videl, Pan, Bulma, and Gohan a visit.  
  
"Well Boronks, I think you should find Vegeta. He's still training harder until the next battle." Bulma said. "Maybe it's best if we don't talk one last time." Boronks said. Bulma patted him on the head. "No, I believe that you should go meet him." Bulma said. Boronks shrugged her hand off of his head and sensed Vegeta's battle aura. He met up with him and Vegeta was busy hitting Mountains. "Grandpa, calm down!" Boronks said. "Thanks for showing up... So, you're leaving already?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, just wanted to say goodbye. It's not your fault for what happened on Namek 3 years ago." Boronks replied. Vegeta hit the mountain and lowered his fist. "Ever since that happened, I knew that I was going to have to become stronger. This rage built up inside of me and awoke my hidden powers!" Vegeta yelled while powering up. The mountain range around them was turned into rubble. "Yeah, I'm saying that you need to become a better guardian. Farewell." Boronks said. "Hey kid, don't forget to take Android 18 with you..." Vegeta said. Boronks stuck up his thumb and flew off. Life went on, Goten trained Bra again. Boronks searched for all 7 Dragon Balls. Goku battled in the other world tournament and proved to be the strongest in the afterlife. Boronks flew around the planet with the 5 remaining Dragon Ball's. "This one is right near my ship! Wow..." Boronks said. He landed next to the time machine and peered around. The Dragon Ball landed inside the chair of the machine, busting the lens. "Damn!" Boronks yelled. The ship was unable to work and he jumped inside. While checking the panel, he noticed another metallic object near a waterfall. He checked it out and found a second time machine. "Programmed coordinates reached, please hit the power switch to access a return device or to shut off the machine." The C.P.U. said. Boronks sat inside of it and looked at it's starting point. "May 3, 800 A.D., 6:24 P.M. That was the same day I left. He followed me here. Whoever it was, they must of hit Capsule Corp 3 hours after I left... It could only be one person!" Boronks said. He immediately blasted up into a white aura and flew off. The mountains below looked clear. While he searched, a city no more than 10 miles nearby was about to go up... "Come on, just one more ride!" the little girl asked. "Ok, just one more and we are heading home!" the father replied. He lifted up the little girl onto the Ferris wheel and a beam of energy hit him. The little girl screamed after watching her father turn into ashes. "That evil figure, it's the devil!" the paranoid man said. Super Android Buu was back in town. He sat next to the little girl and looked at the guy who was operating the machine. "Drive..." Super Android Buu said. Nervously the mechanic turned on the machine and they took a small joyride. Super Android Buu examined the amusement park and it's surroundings. "Stop this ride, my daughter is next to that- thing!" the mother yelled. "I don't know, ask him!" the mechanic said. She hit the emergency stop and Super Android Buu was disappointed. "You ruined my ride..." Super Android Buu said. He lifted his hand and shot the mechanic. The little girl screamed and cried, trying to get off the ride. Super Android Buu flew into the air and shot two energy balls into the city. It was destroyed and a crater was left. Trunks showed up and powered into a Super Saiyin 4. "I felt that powerful energy source and I was speeding around nearby. Why have you decided to come back? We finished you!" Trunks said. Super Android Buu was in Piccolo's weighted clothing. He moved straight on ahead and Trunks stopped him. "I'm not going to let you run!" Trunks yelled. He elbowed Super Android Buu and got him a few feet away. "You sure are persistent!" Super Android Buu said.  
  
Trunks moved his hands in motion for a Burning Attack. Super Android Buu threw up his arms and Trunks shot him. He was splattered into hundreds of tiny blobs. They formed a giant ring and started to crush Trunks. "Ah, AHHHH! AHHHH!" Trunks screamed as they cracked his bones. Super Android Buu reformed and slammed Trunks into the ground. Trunks hit the ground and looked up. Super Android Buu charged up for a Makankousappou. He fired it down at Trunks and Trunks made a counter shot with his Buster Cannon. The beam collided and the Buster Cannon was blown straight through. Trunks made a quick lean to the side and his shoulder was singed. "Ha-Ha-Ha! Trunks you do very well in this time period! I may actually let you die... Quickly!" Super Android Buu said. He hovered down in front of Trunks. Trunks pulled out his sword. "No, I'm going to kill you now!" Trunks yelled. He charged Super Android Buu and slashed him numerous times. The demon was now a bunch of cubes floating in the air. Trunks swooped back one hand and brought it forward. He blasted away Super Android Buu to where only smoke remained. The area was silent and Trunks had 10% of his energy left. The smoke formed a small cloud and Super Android Buu reformed his body. Trunks was terrified after seeing this happen. "Not bad Saiyin, I should let you die a slow painful death. If you survive this, you will be stronger. After that last shot, my strength increased too. I also grow stronger after every near fatal wound." Super Android Buu said. "Tell me, why have you come here?" Trunks asked. "Easy, to kill that child Boronks. With him gone, I am free to roam the future. I must first clear out these cities. If you wish to live, don't stop me..." Super Android Buu said. He walked forward and Trunks just let sway by. After thinking, he tried to strike Super Android Buu. The attempt failed after Super Android Buu blasted a hole in his chest. Trunks was silent and he fell on his back. Blood poured from his chest and he could barely breathe. Super Android Buu destroyed the next city and Dende was able to heal Trunks in time. "Hey, what happened?" Dende asked. "He's back, I'm taking Goten to train with me. Tell everybody that Buu is back from the future!" Trunks said. Without even thanking him, Trunks flew off to find Goten. Pan and Bra were ordered to go to the lookout. Gohan trained and he was preparing to battle Super Android Buu. Piccolo meditated while examining his power. "This form of Buu, he has my energy... No question now, he's the same one from Boronks' future!" Piccolo said in his thoughts. Super Android Buu blasted away 4 cities in under a day. Gohan went SSJ 4 and went to go pay Super Android Buu a visit. He ate an entire town and walked on ahead. Gohan flew ahead of him and stopped his little "hike". "Gohan, how nice of you that you could join me! I hope that my encounter with you now will be as good as it was in the future!" Super Android Buu said. He powered up and startled Super Android Buu. "I don't expect that this encounter will be shorter than the last. I'll have you down and crying like a baby!" Gohan said. Super Android Buu lifted his finger and shot a death beam at Gohan. Swiftly, Gohan dodged it and shot and energy ball back at Super Android Buu. He grabbed a hold of it and sprung off of it. Gohan threw a kick at him and it hit Super Android Buu's arm. As he put Gohan's leg down, a Ki blast hit his head. Gohan called on his hidden powers and started punching Super Android Buu constantly.  
  
As he did that, Super Android Buu put up an after image and flew behind him. "Peek a Buu!" Super Android Buu said while making a stupid face. Gohan blasted through it and Super Android Buu appeared behind him. "Whoa!" Gohan yelled. He blasted him in the back and Gohan flew off after recovery. They went down a straight path across the planet while throwing punches at each other every one in a while. Super Android Buu sped up and Gohan was being left behind. As of this, Gohan powered up and started to catch up. Super Android Buu went into a long cave and Gohan chased him down. "So, he's still not done?" Super Android Buu said. Constantly avoiding Stalactites, Super Android Buu just smiled and continued to run. Gohan shot a fireball at him and followed by a second. They were avoided but Super Android Buu's arm was knocked off. He formed a new one and Gohan caught up. "Not so fast!" Gohan yelled. He rammed Super Android Buu and he was dragged across the cave wall for miles. Super Android Buu was being torn apart and they made it out of the cave. Gohan pushed him into a dead end and Ki blasted him. Super Android Buu was blown in half and Gohan let it grow back. "You are definitely putting a better fight than you did in the future timeline!" Super Android Buu said. "I know that you have Piccolo and Goten's strength, but you forget! Why? I was Piccolo's student for some time." Gohan said. Super Android Buu made his removed arm come up and he tried to absorb Gohan. Gohan moved out of the way and Super Android Buu joined with his arm. As Gohan moved back, he shot him with a massive amount of Ki and put him into the cave. "Gohan's down..." Super Android Buu said while folding his arms. The clouds went by and he felt a great energy source. "Ka Me... Ha Me..." Gohan chanted.  
He formed a giant ball of energy in between his hands. "I'll be..." Super Android Buu said. Super Android Buu laughed and Gohan brought his hands forward. "Ka Me Ha Me," he said before bringing his hands forward, "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" He yelled. The giant triple powered Kamehameha wave slowly approached Super Android Buu. "Heh-heh-heh! NOW!" Super Android Buu yelled. He put his hands in front of him and the energy absorbers started to intake the Ki blast. Gohan focused more energy into it and Super Android Buu was still not getting much energy. "HA!" Gohan yelled as he made the blast powered up to level 5. Super Android Buu was having trouble keeping his hands on it. "AHHH!" Super Android Buu screamed. His hands slipped off and the Kamehameha wave blasted into him. He was now a stretched apart burnt Buu. Gohan started to catch his breath and he flew at Super Android Buu. He slammed him and now sent him speeding across the planet. Super Android Buu was taking in punches while they went past hypersonic speed (5 times the speed of sound). Gohan went non-stop at this point. "AHHHH!" Gohan screamed in rage. The fist's continued to hit Super Android Buu. "This warrior, his power level is getting stronger... I must take him down now! I must do this while his power level is free to lower!" Super Android Buu said. He brought out his left hand and punched Gohan's face. Gohan lost his rage and his power level slowly began to decrease after each hit. They changed their trajectory and went in the opposite direction. Gohan's eyes began to bulge out and they landed in a city. After landing, they noticed that some of the planet was leveled. Super Android Buu slammed Gohan into the ground and lifted his hand. "Human Genocide attack, go for him!" Super Android Buu yelled at Gohan. Gohan jumped from left to right while getting closer to Super Android Buu. The beams hit the ground and people were dying during the attack. Gohan punched his face and threw him into a building. Super Android Buu made it collapse to the ground while powering up. "You're fighting quite well, but your power level is decreasing. Keep trying, maybe you could win!" Super Android Buu said while struggling to catch his breath. They only stared each other off.  
  
Dende's lookout...  
  
Bra bit her thumb while she looked off the edge of the lookout. "The whole planet is going up, they'll destroy everything!" Bra said. Pan and Chibi Boronks sat down and Chibi Boronks started to cut her hair short. "Done..." Chibi Boronks said. Pan took a look and she liked it. "Thanks, but that really isn't important right now. How many times have they gone around?" Pan asked. "Twice, they seem to be at a dead stop now. Good, so no more people can be hurt." Bra said. Pan walked over to the edge with Boronks and they looked at the planet below. "I'm sorry, but there is no other way to help. I could give one of you the Super Kame Water, but Damailo drank it all when this place was invaded a few years ago!" Dende said. Pan clenched her fist and knew there was nothing to do now. "Dad, you have to hold out!" Pan said in fear. Goku contacted them and gave a brief message. "Come on, are you quitting already? That's not what I told you to train for!" Goku said. "Grandpa? Where are you? Oh yeah, you're still dead!" Pan said. Goku started to get angry and he told them that Gohan wouldn't last. At this point, they stared at the planet and started to think of a plan. Gohan knew that he didn't have long so he tried to punch Super Android Buu and he was punched 6 times instead. They backed off and bent down. "Hmm," Super Android Buu said while standing up, "it's done. You are too weak. You should have eaten a senzu bean. This battle could of continued to be a great one!" Super Android Buu yelled. "No, my powers are more than enough to stop you!" Gohan yelled. He couldn't gain any power so he ran at Super Android Buu. Super Android Buu stayed calm and Gohan slid so he could trip him. When Gohan got near him, he jumped. People around them ran and Super Android Buu hovered down to him. Gohan stood up and his power couldn't even sustain his SSJ 4 form. He was forced down and Super Android Buu kicked his chest. Super Android Buu put all of his force into that kick and he landed. Gohan felt his broken rib cage and started to gasp for air. He fell on his knees and Super Android Buu walked up to him. He kicked his rib cage again and knocked him out. "Too bad little warrior. That should have you down for a day." Super Android Buu said. As he walked off, Gohan got up and started to mope over to him. Super Android Buu lifted his hand and blasted him with a super Ki blast. Gohan was pushed back and the city was destroyed. Super Android Buu flew off and Krillin showed up. "Gohan, say something if you can hear me!" Krillin yelled.  
  
Gohan was unconscious but barely alive. Krillin put a senzu bean in his mouth. It healed his wound but Gohan was still out. He took him to the Kame House and Videl showed up later. Super Android Buu took down cities slowly. Boronks showed up at the Kame house and told them all he knew. "I know what this Super Android Buu wants." Boronks said. "I know he is looking for a way to kill all of humanity." Krillin said. "No, for once he is not looking to kill people. All of these cities, those people, they are not his target. When I fought him in my time, he knew I had some power. When I left that afternoon, he had a basic idea where I was going. He went after my mom at Capsule corp. and was able to find the second machine. All I know now is that he's worried about me getting stronger. My family in the future is gone. He has only one target now, me. That demon knows that if he stops me now he can end the battle and the universe would be free to roam." Boronks said. Master Roshi started to yank on his beard. "Then this is bad, we have to find that child and protect him!" Master Roshi yelled. The entire team scrambled across the planet and had to beat Super Android Buu to Chibi Boronks.  
  
Dende's Lookout  
  
"This world is damned now! Shit, I wish there was something we could do!" Pan yelled. Tien showed up and he knew that Chibi Boronks was in danger. "I was told to hide this child, I can take him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train him. It is our best hope right now!" Tien yelled. Bra agreed and she made Dende take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Tien-San is this safe?" Chibi Boronks asked. "Yeah, this would be my last chance to go in. You will have one year to train. Only a few hours will go by on this end." Tien said. They came to the entrance and Tien opened up the door. "Give me one last hug before you go!" Bra said. Chibi Boronks hugged her and Pan joined in. "See you all in a year!" Chibi Boronks said. He and Tien walked in and the door slammed shut. They began to train while Bra and Pan looked off the edge. An hour passed by and 3 more cities went up. "That's another one! What can we do?" Pan said. Bra nodded her head and the idea came to her head. "Hey, were about the same size... Did Gohan ever teach you how to fuse?" Bra asked. Pan thought for a second she remembered learning how. "Yeah, he actually did!" Pan replied. Dende stepped away from them and they aligned power levels. They lifted their arms and started to step towards each other. "Fu," Pan and Bra said while taking three steps, "Sion." They said after doing the quarter turn. Dende took cover and they aligned fingers. "HA!" Dende got up and he looked into the center of the light. Pan and Bra made a perfect fusion. A new fighter rose up and powered down. "I'm finally perfect! Dende, how do I look?" Bran asked. Dende was stunned and Bran used her Chi and knocked him down. "She's nuts!" Dende said. Bran walked over to a mirror. "Hey, not a bit to shabby! At least this thing gave me shirt and a skirt! But this vest sucks!" Bran said. "HEY! You have half an hour, so get a move on!" Dende yelled. "Fine! I can't fight looking bad... I'll be back in half an hour, loser!" Bran said. A white flame surrounded her and she went after Super Android Buu. He was a few miles away from her so she went straight at him. "Now you're candy!" Super Android Buu said. He transformed a person into a chocolate bar and ate it. Bran landed behind him and Super Android Buu turned around. "Oh, it's a fusion. I know you... You resemble somebody..." Super Android Buu said. "Maybe because I am Bra and Pan combined!" Bran said. Super Android Buu flew at her and took a swing. Bran bent back and kicked him in the groin.  
  
Super Android Buu was paused and his head bulged out. "AH! Damn it, I still have Goten inside of me!" Super Android Buu said. He tried to ignore it and he hit Bran in the face. "You... Goten or not! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bran yelled. She started to rapid-kick Super Android Buu. They went on like this for a few minutes and Bran got on her knees. She picked up a jagged rock and slammed it in his 'pills'. Super Android Buu had tears in his eyes and she started to punch him there. They both stopped and started to breathe. "You, it's like you know my every weakness! You are her, but just because you can move, doesn't mean you can fly!" Super Android Buu said. He flew into the air and Bran flew in front of him. "Heh-heh-heh! Final Kamehameha!" Bran yelled. She blasted off Super Android Buu's upper torso and knocked him into a building. (Bran would know the Final Kamehameha. Bra knows the Final Flash and Pan does know the Kamehameha wave.) As Super Android Buu lay down helplessly, Bran pummeled away with her Guided Kamehameha. She stopped in fear that she might destroy the planet or kill some body. Super Android Buu's lower torso flew up to her. "He lived?" Bran yelled. She backed up and Super Android Buu flew at her and covered her with goo. "HA!" Super Android Buu yelled. He made himself pop out and Bran was still being covered. "Damn you!" Bran yelled. "You swear too much, but this should keep you busy." Super Android Buu said. Bran was stuck in hardened goo. Her arms were locked and Super Android Buu put both of his hands together. "Oh no..." Bran said. Some goo locked her legs and Super Android Buu fired a red beam. It missed her and he was scared to shoot her. "I know that missed, but I promise you that this one will be your end!" Super Android Buu said. He got ready to fire and Bran started to power up. Her hair started to spike up at the edge. It began to flash gold. 3 strands of hair stuck forward and she turned into a Super Saiyin. She easily busted out of the goo trap and avoided the energy beam. Super Android Buu continued to fire beams at her. They were avoided and then crashed into the ice glaciers. Both of them were entering the ice belt on the North Pole. Vegeta felt their Battle Aura and flew to there with Bulma. "You sure that you want to come along?" Vegeta asked. "Sure, I have to cheer you on! Go get them champ!" Bulma said. Bran didn't have long so she started to batter Super Android Buu's face. Super Android Buu fell over and Bran fired a Guided Kamehameha at him and thousands of tiny Kamehameha waves at him. They all connected and Super Android Buu threw up his Electromagnetic field. "Oh please... Ahhhh!!!" Super Android Buu yelled. His battle aura blasted away the iceberg below him. The small glaciers didn't melt or crack. "Stop, that's more than enough energy!" Bran yelled. Super Android Buu cupped his hands without connecting them. A small energy ball formed. "Piccolo's favorite move... Gekiretsukoudan!" Super Android Buu yelled. He fired a medium sized energy ball. It missed and was useless against the powerful glaciers. Bran tried to get him to stop but Super Android Buu continued to fire. When he did, he tried to punch her. "Stop, please!" Bran yelled. He threw punches but always missed. "There's still Goten inside of me... He's proud to see you... I'll seal him up!" Super Android Buu yelled. Steam came out of his head and he started to scream. Boronks flew around the planet and paused to feel the excess energy Super Android Buu was giving off. "No, this cant be... He's- He's!" Boronks said. Super Android Buu bent and stretched out screaming. "Will somebody shut him up?" Bran yelled while covering her ears.  
  
"Yes, the good side is being destroyed! I'll be unstoppable, you'll see!" Super Android Buu yelled. A cloud of darkness formed over them. In the center of it was a flaming vortex. While this happened, a thunderstorm swept over the planet. Vegeta and Bulma landed the ship. Boronks' mind was filled with darkness. "He's dividing!" Boronks said in horror. Goku was training on the Ki planet and everybody felt the enormous energy. "That power, it is beyond mine and now it has become two!" Goku said. Pikkon was relieved because he didn't have to fight Goku now. Kibi-Shin and the Old Ki showed up on the planet. "Goku, it has been a pleasure seeing you again." Kibi-Shin said. "Oh, why are you here?" Goku asked. "Some time ago, we discovered a pair of fusion earrings. Goku, we want to give you one last chance to go to Earth." The Old Ki said. Goku started to think but he promptly refused. "No, they are going to learn to fight without me." Goku said. Kibi-Shin startled and started yelling at him. "You're insane, they are barely able to handle Super Android Buu! We need you there!" Kibi-Shin yelled. Goku turned around and flew off. He started to fly around Snake's Way and he went straight down to hell. "They wouldn't dare chase me... Go to Earth by yourselves!" Goku said. His archenemies showed up. "Goku is here! Kill him!" Freeza yelled. "Damn it!" Goku yelled. He decapitated Freeza and Cell came at him. "I'll get you!" Cell said. Cell started punching him and Goku continued to block his punches. Goku powered up and pushed him off. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled. He fired the beam and it blasted Cell into a smaller form. Android 18 showed up and Goku went SSJ 5. "Now, let's go for a rematch!" Android 18 said. Kibi-Shin opened up the gates and put a barrier up. "Goku is insane for coming down here!" Kibi-Shin said. Goku and Android 18 were pummeling away. Android 18 punched his face and sent him into a spike pit.  
  
Before he hit, somebody caught him. "You could have been killed! I think you would have known better than to come down here!" the Saiyin said. Goku got up and noticed a resemblance between them. "You look like me..." Goku said. Freeza flew over to them and formed a Death Ball. "Bardock, you're going to help that insect?" Freeza yelled. Goku knew who he was now. Bardock got prepared to block the Death Ball. It came at him and he blocked it. "I'll hold him off, you better listen to that Ki and go back to Earth." Bardock said. "I think it will be best if I don't." Goku said. Kibi-Shin grabbed onto him and they went back to the Grand Ki planet. He was now getting prepared to battle.  
  
Earth...  
  
Bran backed up and the cloud over Super Android Buu turned pink. "Yes, it is sealed up!" Super Android Buu said. "No, it is still free! It's above you!" Bran said. The pink cloud formed a ball the size of volleyball. She was pushed into the glaciers and the cloud was turning into a solid. The small pink ball flew in front of Super Android Buu and even sent him back. It formed a small version of Kid Buu. "AHHHH! I'm free!" the new Buu said. "Who are you? I never wanted to free a smaller copy of me! Get back inside me, NOW!" Super Android Buu yelled. The new Buu chewed on his antenna and spit it out. "Hmm, Milli Buu doesn't fell like it... I am pure good. I have everything you don't. You only have evil and a knowledge we both share. So maybe I'll go look for some munchies..." Milli Buu said while cleaning out his ears. Super Android Buu let him run. Unfortunately, he ran into Vegeta. "The new Super Android Buu is small. Let's see who is tougher." Vegeta said. Milli Buu ignored his challenge and flew off. Vegeta went SSJ 2 and shoved him. Bulma watched the feud behind the rocks. Milli Buu spewed up some steam. "Milli Buu was going to not fight, but if you want to play, then lets play! Are you ready?" Milli Buu asked. He extended his leg out and got a cheap shot to Vegeta's face. Vegeta covered his face and then put his hands down. Milli Buu flexed and his biceps popped. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Vegeta chuckled. He laughed and Milli Buu started to pump air into his fist. He made it twice as big as Vegeta's head and punched him. The air pressure hit Vegeta and his face was red as if in he was smacked. It was also bruised and he fell into a glacier. Milli Buu brought back his hand and his damaged arms.  
  
"That should end him..." Milli Buu said. He started to hit his chest like a gorilla and the glaciers below him shattered. Vegeta came out of it and lifted his hand. "Get ready Buu, Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. He fired the energy ball at Milli Buu and it blasted him to pieces. The remains turned into tiny Milli Buu's and surrounded Vegeta. They all held hands and started to taunt him. Vegeta didn't move and they formed one giant ring. It was used to crush Vegeta. A blizzard came by and Vegeta was unable to hear Bulma yell at him. Vegeta was being bent while the pressure crushed him. "Vegeta, you didn't have to fight me." Milli Buu said. He powered up and shook Milli Buu off. Milli Buu reformed himself and Vegeta screamed in rage. He became a Super Saiyin 5 and tried to fight Milli Buu this way. Milli Buu rolled up into a ball and flew at Vegeta. With some trouble, Vegeta went around him and Milli Buu bounced off the glacier. He came back and Vegeta kick sprung off of him. "This form is a fool! Where did your skills go?" Vegeta asked. Milli Buu reformed and fired a beam at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it and shot a beam back at him. Milli Buu lost his arm and reached him with his antenna. Vegeta was caught and Milli Buu lifted him into the air. "Ah ya-ya-ya!" Milli Buu yelled. He began to slam Vegeta around the ice. Vegeta continued to take the hit's as he was being slammed. Bulma backed off and knew that there was nothing she could do. Vegeta hacked up some blood and Bran got up. "Super Android Buu, I still have time left to fight you!" Bran said. Super Android Buu started to chuckle a bit. "You're going to do that? You don't know what your up against this time..." Super Android Buu said. He flew at Bran and bashed her face. "The he-..." Bran said before getting slammed in the stomach. She knew that this form had become pure evil. At the same time, Vegeta took one more hit and noticed the bottom of a nearby glacier was being supported by a few icicles. He blasted it and the glacier hit Milli Buu. He was crushed and Vegeta landed. He took a breath and Bulma started to cheer. "Kick his ass! You can do it!" Bulma yelled. The iceberg slid off the edge of the ice belt and Milli Buu was frozen solid. "I think this may not work, but you must die! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled. He blasted away Milli Buu and small cubes of his body remained. Bran punched Super Android Buu and felt another fist ht her chest. Super Android Buu fired a Death Beam at Bran. She was about to be hit until her fusion time wore out. The beam went between them and Pan flipped. "Not good, Bra, get running!" Pan yelled. Pan flew at Super Android Buu and used her Taiyo-Ken. Super Android Buu was blinded and they ran. Vegeta saw a hand form from the ice and it fired an energy beam. It blasted an iceberg and a pile of Ice blocks hit Vegeta. Bulma screamed and started to run over to him.  
  
Milli Buu reformed and flew above Vegeta. Bulma pulled him out and looked at Milli Buu. "Crap!" Bulma yelled. Milli Buu paused and looked at Bulma. "Oh..." Milli Buu said while going into a cherry blossom field fantasy. Milli Buu slapped his face and formed a new one. He flew down to her. "Eh, what is it? Don't hurt me!" Bulma said. "Oh no, I want you!" Milli Buu said. He jumped onto Bulma and started to hump her leg. Bulma backed off and saw Vegeta unconscious. "Help Vegeta, he needs help!" Bulma said. "No, not unless I am rewarded." Milli Buu said. She thought for a second. "I know..." Bulma said while grabbing her skirt. Milli Buu looked at her and watched Bulma lift her skirt. "Hey!" Milli Buu said. Vegeta still was unconscious. Bulma lifted it over her head and Milli Buu's nose bled. She put it back down and Milli Buu healed Vegeta. Even though his wounds were gone, he still was unconscious. "When will he get up?" Bulma asked. "I know those Saiyin's, he will awake in one day. I hope so..." Milli Buu replied. He walked off and Bulma could tell he was a good guy. "Thank you!" Bulma said. "No, thank you!" Milli Buu said. Super Android Buu slowly walked around the Earth looking for Chibi Boronks. Milli Buu just wandered around helping people that were troubled. Bra and Pan arrived at the lookout. "Whew, we about did it!" Pan said. Dende rubbed his swollen head and walked over to them. "Bran is strong, but she's mean!" Dende said. Bra paused and remembered Chibi Boronks. "Oh, when will my son be out?" Bra asked. Dende looked at a clock placed on the palace wall. "About 8 more hours. I'm going to find something constructive to do..." Dende said. He walked off and Pan pulled a towel out of her bag. "I'm taking a shower... Or whatever this place has..." Pan said. "I stink too! Wait up!" Bra yelled. They went off and the situation on Earth became a little more serious. Vegeta and Bulma went back to Capsule Corp. Goten and Trunks walked out of the gravity room. "You two have been here this whole time?" Bulma said. "Yeah, but we had plans to stop Buu this time. Just you wait and see!" Trunks said. He flew off with Goten and they went to battle Super Android Buu. At the same time, Lord Enma debated how he could help Goku at this time. "I could give you 24 hours, but this wouldn't help with a powerful enemy." Lord Enma said. Goku was shocked and Bardock started to think of a plan. "I heard some stuff about people being able to come back to life after somebody made a sacrifice." Bardock said. Kibi-Shin thought about it and then decided to give his life. "No, don't do it... I'll go and sacrifice myself. It's something I must do and I am too old for this..." the Old Ki said. He sat down and sacrificed himself for Goku. Goku and Kibi-Shin grabbed the ancient Ki's earrings. Before they went off, Goku was still not thinking about going. "I can't go..." Goku said. "What? Are you a pussy or are you a Saiyin?" Bardock said. Grandpa Gohan contacted him. "Goku, it's Gohan." Gohan said. "Grandpa?" Goku said. "I think that you should go. The planet is depending on you now! Don't let your family down! You have to change the world. Turn it back to what it was before Super Android Buu showed up!" Gohan yelled. Goku thought about the people and didn't hesitate to leave. "Ok, let's go..." Goku said. Bardock gave a salute and Goku teleported to Earth. "Don't let us down. Don't let them down... You can do it Kakarotto!" Bardock said.  
  
Gohan flew to the top of a nearby mountain. A storm brewed up and started destroying everything around him. "I must reach my maximum power level!" Gohan said. The storm flew around him and struck his body. Energy flowed through him and he discovered that his powers still remained unlocked. Goku and Kibi-Shin showed up and backed off. Gohan passed out and he was able to boost his powers to the next level.  
  
Kame House...  
  
Everybody came back and was flat out of luck. "That Buu already got him..." Krillin said. "Man, no he didn't!" Boronks yelled. They all looked at Boronks and paused. "Oh..." they all said. Boronks pounded his head into the wall and thought it was hopeless. "I don't care now, I know that defeating Super Android Buu is hopeless." Boronks said. Krillin and Master Roshi tried to stop him, but they were smacked away. "You're quitting?" Videl asked. "I don't give a damn anymore." Boronks said. Just as he walked out, Kibi-Shin and Goku showed up with Gohan. "Goku, you're alive!" Piccolo said. Everybody grouped around him and Goku put Gohan down. He revealed the ancient Ki's earrings. "It all begins with these." Kibi-Shin said. Piccolo recognized the tools and knew of what the lesser version did. "With these, we can finish off Super Android Buu! This is the ultimate plan." Goku said. Baba eavesdropped on his conversation and used her crystal ball to figure out something. "I see in the future a ultimate fusion. His powers leave the rest behind. Our main goal is to find out the ultimate..." Baba said. Kibi- Shin remembered the time Vegeta and Trunks fused. He decided to get them to fuse, but Vegeta was still in west city while Goten and Trunks sped towards Super Android Buu. "Those 2 are almost to him, we should get going!" Videl said. They went straight to a remote island where Super Android Buu was. He was waiting for a challenge. "Am I going to have to fight or are you just going to stare at me?" Super Android Buu asked. Milli Buu walked right through them. "Leave him to me..." Milli Buu said. "Hey, you're the 2nd Buu I felt earlier! Why are you helping us?" Goku asked. "I'm just doing this so you can get the boys to West City!" Milli Buu yelled. Piccolo walked up and insisted on battling. "I need to defeat him. You just wait!" Piccolo said. "NO! I want him! There is one way to settle this. One battle of Jan ken!" Milli Buu said. "Jan ken?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah, Rock smashes scissors... Scissor cuts paper, and paper covers rock!" Milli Buu replied. The stepped back and powered up. "Ahhhh!!! Jan Ken- PO!" Piccolo and Milli Buu yelled. They got the same thing and Piccolo stopped. "Uh, is it over? We have a draw..." Piccolo said. "Come on, it's a second game stupid!" Milli Buu said. They got ready... "Jan Ken- PO! Jan Ken- PO! Jan Ken- PO!" Piccolo and Milli Buu yelled. They continued to get the same thing. Piccolo got rock and Milli Buu got scissors.  
  
"Yes!" Piccolo said. He flipped back his cape and walked towards Super Android Buu. Super Android Buu watched him and they both began to focus their energy. "Ah, Piccolo the forsaken Namek... I never thought you would make it this far." Super Android Buu said. Piccolo popped his knuckles and threw his cape away. "Come on..." Piccolo said. Super Android Buu got the first swing, as always. Piccolo held up his arm and contained the punch. He grabbed Super Android Buu and tossed him into the ground. Super Android Buu fired a scatter ball up at Piccolo and he dodged the blasts. Piccolo kicked Super Android Buu in the face and he punched Piccolo. They hovered into the air and started to pummel away. Piccolo got in a few good swings but Super Android Buu bashed his face. Super Android Buu went on the advantage and started to pummel Piccolo while he was on the ground. Piccolo took in all the hits and used his evil energy attack. Super Android Buu was blown away. "Tell me, what happens to an ancient demon when it's hit by my Chou Makankousappou?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know..." Super Android Buu said. Piccolo flew into the air and put two fingers in front of his head. "The same thing that happens to everything else when it's hit by my Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled in laughter. Milli picked some wax out of his ear and flicked it away. "Piccolo, that line sucked." Milli Buu said. The ground below them trembled and began to crack open. Lava and energy bolts shot around the place. Super Android Buu felt his palms and noticed that his palms recovered. "Just keep charging up..." Super Android Buu said in his thoughts. Damailo's wicked side began to take over Piccolo. After a minute, he was done charging up. "Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
A large beam fired down towards Super Android Buu. He spun around and lifted his palms. The large beam was absorbed into Super Android Buu's palms. Piccolo gasped for air and Super Android Buu lifted his two fingers over his head. Milli Buu folded his arms and Piccolo was in fear. Super Android Buu was using the Chou Makankousappou. Goku flew as fast as he could and stopped. "I feel some strong energy. Piccolo already wasted all of his energy. Could Buu already know the Chou Makankousappou?" Goku said. Videl stopped and saw the battleground away from them turn red. "Then let's get a move on, the boys are around here. If Super Android Buu knows that, he could easily kill us!" Videl said. They saw Goten and Trunks down eating a deer by a campfire. Goku flew down to them and they took off for West City. Piccolo was shaken by the energy and he fell to the ground. Super Android Buu brought his hand over his shoulder. "Chou Makankou-!" Super Android Buu yelled. Before he could use the attack, Gohan flew in and knocked him away, canceling the attack. Piccolo got up and saw Gohan. "I have to admit it, you saved me and the planet. Quickly, we have to think of a plan and stop Buu before he gets back up!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan powered up to Mystic Gohan. He then went SSJ 4 and called on his new powers. Now he was stronger than before. Super Android Buu got up and laughed. "Gohan, do you really think you have the power to stop me?" Super Android Buu asked. "No question about it..." Gohan said. They blasted off and fought around the cave area they were at earlier. Gohan put in a few kicks and Super Android Buu blocked them. Super Android Buu brought up his fist and slammed it into Gohan's head. Gohan fell into the ground and rocks covered him. "AHHHH!!! Chou Makankou-!" Super Android Buu chanted. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-!" Gohan chanted. Super Android Buu stuck his fingers forward. "-Sappou!" Super Android Buu yelled.  
  
"-HA!" Gohan yelled. They unleashed the giant Ki assaults. A blinding light flashed from the center of the two beams. They both had to look away from the light and the power struggle began. Gohan pushed a lot of energy into his wave but they were unable to push the beams. A giant chain reaction was set off and they were on the ground. Super Android Buu was low on energy along with Gohan. He got up and powered up his Gekiretsukoudan. Gohan powered up Blue Fireball. They were both highly explosive attacks. Super Android Buu fired along with Gohan. They pushed in their Chi to keep them focused. When the attacks collided, they began to spark up. They pushed and Gohan's Blue Fireball shot a hole in the Gekiretsukoudan. The two attacks went past each other and towards their targets. Gohan was hit along with Super Android Buu. The area was blown away, but the cave was still there. After the smoke cleared, Gohan was in a giant crater with Super Android Buu. He got up and brushed of his chest. The cave behind him collapsed into the crater and boulders surrounded the two. Super Android Buu was in pieces. Unable to move, the fight nears at end. Gohan stared ahead of him and saw the wounded Super android Buu. "Now, I have to put out this fire while it's still small..." Gohan said. He prepared to fire his Masenko and finish off Super Android Buu. The boulders began to hover and Super Android Buu spotted his arm that he lost against Gohan in their last fight. "You never learn, do you?" Super Android Buu asked. He flicked his finger and the arm latched onto Gohan. It absorbed his energy and wrapped around his neck. "No, NO!" Gohan gasped. The arm covered him and joined Super Android Buu. He got up and transformed into a new form that looked like a Super Saiyin 4. "Now I have all of Gohan's power, Ha-ha-ha!" Mystic Buu yelled. King Ki felt it and was in fear. "No, now Super android Buu has turned into the stronger level. Goku, find that ultimate fusion now!" King Ki said. Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber until Goku and the rest showed up. "Now what?" Vegeta said. Goku was about to speak until Milli Buu came in. Vegeta held up his fists. "You, why are you still here?" Vegeta said. Milli Buu had a distressed look and Goku knew something was wrong. "Buu, he has absorbed Gohan and reached his new form. He is stronger now... If he is not stopped by us, no being in the entire universe will stand a chance..." Milli Buu said. They all were stunned because of this. Kibi Shin opened up the case and pulled out the Ancient Ki's earrings. Trunks put one on his right ear and Vegeta learned about the new earrings abilities. "Well, I guess we could use these to stop Buu. Come on, we don't have much time!" Vegeta said.  
  
Dende's Lookout...  
  
Dende walked into the courtyard and saw the water. It was covered in suds and dirt particles flowed through it. "AH! You two, I'll kill you!" Dende yelled. He ran at Pan and Bra grabbed him by the neck. "We didn't know, so just shut up." Pan said. Chibi Boronks and Tien walked out of the doorway. "Tien, you're back..." Dende said. Chibi Boronks reached into his mom's duffel bag and pulled out one of Goten's shirts. He put it on and Pan stopped. She felt Mystic Buu's power. They all paused and Chibi Boronks powered down. Tien and Pan were now shocked. "Shit, he found out where we were!" Tien said. On the other side of the planet, Mystic Buu got a lock on Chibi Boronks' location. "Yes, now I have found you..." Mystic Buu said. He flew towards the lookout and stopped Bra from leaving with Chibi Boronks. "No, get out of here Boronks!" Bra yelled. He ran towards Pan and Mystic Buu threw Bra off of the lookout. Tien fired his Dodompa at him and Mystic Buu watched it die down before it hit him. "I'll kill you after I get the boy." Mystic Buu said. Pan stopped Mystic Buu from getting Chibi Boronks. "You have to get through me first!" Pan said. She kicked Mystic Buu several times and nothing had the effect. Mystic Buu took in all of the shots and they started to battle all over the lookout. Pan was at maximum strength and she still couldn't hurt Mystic Buu. They destroyed some of the lookout and went to the deck.  
  
Pan fired her Kamehameha wave at him after taking in a bunch of hits. Mystic Buu was hit and the wave was unable to affect him. He was walking towards Chibi Boronks. Pan was so dazed she didn't even notice him do that. She looked at him and Mystic Buu pointed his finger at Chibi Boronks. "How shall I kill you? Yes... Destructive Wave!" Mystic Buu said. Chibi Boronks was too scared to defend, so Tien fired his Tri Beam to knock it away. Before Mystic Buu could kill them both, another power source arrived. Vegeta and Trunks showed up with the earrings. Vegeta put his on and they fused. Mystic Buu held his hands up and Vegetanks was formed. "Alright Buu, I'm back to finish this now!" Vegetanks said. He hovered into the air and went SSJ 2. Mystic Buu remembered him from years earlier. "So, the Ki's decided to give you another fighting chance?" Mystic Buu said. Mystic Buu thought nothing of him and Vegetanks flew down to him. In one punch, Mystic Buu was sent flying off the lookout and into a nearby valley. Vegetanks flew after him and watched the demon slam into a mountain wall. "Ok... Lets finish this! Big Bang Attack!" Vegetanks yelled. He fired the Ki blast at Mystic Buu and the entire mountain was blown away. Mystic Buu was in the mountain, but was too afraid to come out.  
  
Capsule Corp...  
  
Videl and Bulma watched the Television screen. "This is the national emergency broadcast system. Earlier, there was a giant explosion in a mountain range by Parsley Town. This is a live shot of the area where the explosion happened." The reporter said. Bulma noticed Vegetanks in the corner of the screen. Mystic Buu got up and started to run. Vegetanks fired at him with more Big Bang Attacks. The explosions shook the helicopter that was recording the battle. Winds started to blast around the area. "This is sky chopper 4, it's a missile attack!" the pilot yelled. Goku was angry. "Damn that Vegetanks, what is the matter with him?" Goku said. The reporter started to scream at the camera. "The missiles are heading in Parsley Town's direction! Don't mess around, leave your homes or get underground!" the reporter yelled. Mystic Buu flew at Vegetanks and kicked him in the head. Vegetanks fell to the ground and hit a building in Parsley Town. Mystic Buu powered up a Blue Fireball and pointed it at Vegetanks. He fired it and the side of the city they were in looked like a dune after the blast. Vegetanks was not seen and Mystic Buu lowered to the ground. "This little game of tag is boring, come out now!" Mystic Buu said. Laughing was heard around him. "I'm not sure, could you take the pain?" Vegetanks said. An energy ball shot out of the rubble and Mystic Buu dodged it. Just as he hit the ground, a second beam hit him. Vegetanks was warping around Mystic Buu while firing beams. Mystic Buu took in all of the hits and Vegetanks started to laugh. After constant firing, Mystic Buu teleported in front of Vegetanks and backhanded him. Vegetanks fell to the ground and braced his fall with his hands. Mystic Buu landed and started to fire at Vegetanks. He did back flips up the dune to avoid Mystic Buu's attacks. When he reached the top, he flipped over and ran down it. Mystic Buu constantly used his Renzoku Energy Dan. Vegetanks ran left and right to move around the blasts. He got next to Mystic Buu and kicked his head. Mystic Buu's neck was stretched out and his head was bent.  
  
He lifted his arm and blasted Vegetanks at point blank range. Vegetanks used a Zanzoken and moved away. "Dodge this!" Mystic Buu yelled. He fired 10 fast Makankousappou tips at Vegetanks. With quick speed, Vegetanks leaned back and the first two flew over his head. He leaned back some more and moved his shoulders. The next 3 missed him and Vegetanks went to the side. Mystic Buu was already convinced the Vegetanks was hit. His mind couldn't react fast enough. Vegetanks jolted towards Mystic Buu and knocked him in half. Mystic Buu was on the ground and he was surprised on how fast Vegetanks could move. "You're getting slow!" Vegetanks said. He split into more Mystic Buu's and started to power up around Vegetanks. "Ha! You are finished!" Mystic Buu said. Vegetanks was in the air and he looked around. "I'm surrounded!" Vegetanks yelled. The Mystic Buu's had him blocked off. Vegetanks was looking around for a place to escape to. All of the Mystic Buu's put their arms in formation. "Kamehameha!" The Mystic Buu's yelled. The Kamehameha waves blasted at Vegetanks and hit him. A bright light shined from the center and Vegetanks was burnt up. His earring on his right ear was knocked off. Vegeta and Trunks separated and the earring rolled off. Mystic Buu combined and wind covered up the earring in dirt. "Were finished..." Vegeta said. Vegeta went SSJ 5 and prepared to battle Mystic Buu in this last minute battle. Mystic Buu lifted his arm and fired his scatter ball all over the planet. The energy blasts increased power and started to dig into the Earth's crust. Goku showed up in his SSJ 5 form with Boronks. They're all SSJ 5 at this level. Trunks was wide eyed at all of the energy that was being given off. "Yes, I know that it may seem hopeless. I shot energy blasts around the planet and this world will explode in one hour. Come at me and give it your best shot!" Mystic Buu said. Boronks stood fast and Vegeta turned into the Ultimate SSJ 5. He struck Mystic Buu and missed him. Mystic Buu avoided all of his punched with quick movements. "Damn you!" Vegeta yelled. He tried his best and Mystic Buu hit him into the ground. "What's the point of having all that power when you cant hit me?" Mystic Buu asked. Mystic Buu warped around and power bombed Vegeta. "Damn, I hate it when I'm the first to die..." Vegeta said. After Mystic Buu flew into the air, Vegeta started to look for the lost earring. Boronks hovered over the city and Mystic Buu attacked Goku. When they clashed, Goku was somewhat having the upper hand in the fight. Boronks increased his energy and Mystic Buu's began to rise. Goku was throwing punches at Mystic Buu. He hit him two more times and Mystic Buu had a great increase because of Boronks. Mystic Buu started to throw Goku around.  
  
"I don't get it, I had the upper hand! How did he get all that power?" Goku said. Boronks stopped increasing his power and remembered his youth years. "No, I forgot all about it... I can't gain any more power!" Boronks said. Vegeta started to yell at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? This is the Apocalypse you fool, what do you mean you can't gain power?" Vegeta yelled. "When I was a child, I fell head first out of a plane when with my mom. I was badly wounded and I had this scar on my head. My father used his Ki and healed my skull. Our Ki sources became one and as long as I increase, he does too." Boronks said. Goku popped his knuckles and got in a stance. "Ok, then I am just going to have to buy some time so Vegeta can find the earring!" Goku said. He flew at Mystic Buu and threw 10 punches. Mystic Buu dodged the first 7 and got hit with the last 3. He fell down towards the ground and Goku followed him. Goku did a big kick and knocked Mystic Buu back up. Mystic Buu fired the Renzoku Energy Dan and they missed Goku. "He's fast!" Mystic Buu said. Goku clenched his fist and it began to shake. The town shook and his fist glowed bright gold. "Omni Energy Dan!" Goku yelled. He blasted a thousand Ki blasts at Mystic Buu. They blasted holes in him left and right.  
  
Mystic Buu was twisted up and he imploded. Pieces of him splattered across the battleground and Boronks began to cheer. "Give it all you got! That attack set him straight!" Boronks said. Mystic Buu brought himself back together and powered up. "Goku, you never cease to amaze me. I wish I had the chance to battle you in my time... Little Janemba killed you and I was stuck with the weaklings." Mystic Buu said. Goku blew on his smoking hand and clenched it. "Those weaklings you call are my friends! Buu, I promise you on my planet and family that that this day will be your downfall! Mark my words, I'm going to take you down!" Goku yelled. He let out a burst of energy and Mystic Buu fired his Demon Ray. It burnt Goku's side and he flew back. Mystic Buu started to get bored of this battle. "I am wondering what I will do to you? How will I end this?" Mystic Buu said. Goku started to power up and the wind spun around him. He twirled around and ht at Mystic Buu. "Cyclone Attack!" Goku yelled. Mystic Buu held up his arms and moved around him as he flew at him. Goku stopped and flew back at him. He constantly missed and kept up with this. Mystic Buu dodged the last shot and used the Instantaneous Movement to warp over to Goku. He kicked him twice. The first shot knocked the air out of him and the second him back. Goku got in 4 punches to Mystic Buu's face. He slammed Goku's face and threw him into the ground. "Prepare for the Great Power... Destructor Ball!" Mystic Buu yelled. As Goku struggled to move, Mystic Buu formed a giant energy ball over his head. Vegeta and Trunks covered their eyes. Mystic Buu threw it down at Goku and it approached him. It kept going and a force began to stop it. Mystic Buu thought it was a hit until the Destructor Ball flew back at him. It blasted him in half and the smoke down below began to pillow away.  
  
Goku was sitting up and a girl was standing in front of him. "Huh, what in the world?" Goku said. "I had to help. It's good to see you again..." Zangya said. He started to laugh. "You're like your mother back in the days. Thanks for the help, but you should leave this world. It's about to explode!" Goku said. Zangya smiled and she hugged him real quick. She flew off and the smoke hadn't cleared yet. Goku felt Mystic Buu and got ready to fire his best attack. "He's still there... Ready! Chou Makankousappou!" Mystic Buu said after gathering enough energy. He fired at Goku with the attack and Goku countered. "Jubeeh Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goku yelled. The energy beams combined and Goku was being pushed back. His Ki last was a little weak so he pushed in some more energy. It evened them out and Mystic Buu was angry. "AHHHH!" Mystic Buu yelled. He had a mad blast and pushed back Goku's attack a little more. Goku was shaking and he was able to even out the blasts. Mystic Buu was getting worried as the beam pushed closer to him. "Don't give up, I almost have it!" Goku yelled. He tried pushing but Mystic Buu found more energy. "Burnout!!!" Mystic Buu yelled. He pushed back Goku's beam to where it was no more than a few feet from his hands. "Super Kaio Ken!" Goku yelled. Mystic Buu's attack was pushed away a little more and Goku was running out of power. He lost the power struggle by being sent back into a normal Saiyin. Mystic Buu missed him because Goku fell back. It blasted a hole in the planet but still failed to hit the core. Vegeta found the lost earring and Goku got up. Mystic Buu kicked him into the side of the dune. Goku couldn't move well so he got up and Mystic Buu pointed his finger at him. "This is the best damn day of my life!" Mystic Buu said.  
  
Trunks got up and fired his Burning Attack at Mystic Buu. It knocked him hundreds of feet under ground. They got together with the second earring. A giant beam of light blasted from the top of the hole. "Is it dead?" Trunks said. Vegeta had fear in his heart. It was the Final Shine attack Mystic Buu fired. "No, he learned my best attack! We have to do something!" Vegeta said. Piccolo showed up on the top of the dune in distress. "Mystic Buu is still alive! Those energy beams have less than 30 minutes of time left before they hit the core!" Piccolo said. Trunks looked at the earring Vegeta was holding. Boronks flew in and looked at it too. "Vegeta!" Boronks yelled. Vegeta tossed the earring into the air and caught it. He looked at Goku and had a small grin on his face. Goku caught his breath ad nodded at him. Trunks and Boronks stepped back and stared in confusion. "It's time..." Vegeta said. He turned back to normal and gave Goku the other earring. Goku put it on and both earring flashed blue. A blue aura surrounded them and everybody was shot back. Vegeta and Goku combined and a large energy ball was formed. A new warrior came out and hovered into the air. Boronks held his hand above his eyes and looked at the new fighter that was formed. "Whoa, we did it... I'm actually alive!" the new warrior said. He looked at everybody below and Mystic Buu began to come up. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "I'm the ultimate fusion, Vegetto!" the new warrior said. Boronks was about to say something until Mystic Buu arrived. He stared at Vegetto and looked around. "Where are Goku and Vegeta?" Mystic Buu said. Vegetto smiled and got ready to battle. "You're looking right at them..." Vegetto said. Mystic Buu started to laugh and he clenched his fists. "I better get this over with!" Mystic Buu said. He flew at Vegetto and started to throw kicks left and right. Vegetto swung around them and Mystic Buu continued swinging. He moved around Mystic Buu's punches as fast he could. Mystic Buu's speed increased as he closed his eyes. He kept swinging faster and faster in rage until he stopped. Vegetto moved away and was above him while he threw punches. "You're quite a naïve fighter. You know more than anybody that you cant defeat me!" Mystic Buu said. "I agree, you are right..." Vegetto said. Mystic Buu punched him in the face and knocked him into the ground. Vegetto was down and Mystic Buu watched him get up. "Huh?" Mystic Buu said. "You are pretty good, but I'm still getting use to this." Vegetto said. He shouted at Vegetto, "You should have been crippled after that! You actually survived that?" "Well Duh!!! I sure hope I did!" Vegetto said. Vegetto flew up to Mystic Buu and started striking him. Mystic Buu was un-affected by his strikes. He laughed while Vegetto struck him. "Hit me, come on!" Mystic Buu said. Vegetto flew back and went SSJ 2. Mystic Buu struck him back and Vegetto was slightly stunned. He fired a Scatter Ball around him. "Damn!" Vegetto said. They blasted him and Vegetto was covered in smoke. Mystic Buu stood fast and 6 beams shot out. They chased Mystic Buu around and a few hit him. 2 more were left so Mystic Buu used his Chi to contain them. Vegetto came out of the smoke. "I have you know! Ahhhh! Ki Sword!" Vegetto yelled. He fired a Ki sword from his fingers and it stuck Mystic Buu on it. Mystic Buu screamed in pain as he hung there. He blasted Vegetto and broke free. "You've angered me, now I have to finish you!" Mystic Buu yelled. Vegetto took in a bunch of hits and Mystic Buu put him down. "Ok, now I have to get serious..." Vegetto said. He powered up and his hair began to grow. In a blast, he turned into his SSJ 3 form. Mystic Buu stood back and at this level they were almost equal. Vegetto flew at him and grabbed his antenna. He swung him around while punching him. Mystic Buu was constantly being hit.  
  
Vegetto threw him and powered up. "Final Kamehameha!" Vegetto yelled. He blasted Mystic Buu and there was a hole in his stomach. Mystic Buu fell back and was still hovering. "Yeah!" Boronks yelled. Vegetto used his Instantaneous Movement and left the battlefield for a few seconds. He came back and Mystic Buu sat up. "I thought an ulcer would be bad, but this has gone far enough!" Mystic Buu said. He regenerated the hole in his stomach and flew in front of Vegetto. "Huh?" Vegetto said. As he backed up, Mystic Buu punched him. Vegetto was leaning down and Mystic Buu continuously slammed him in the back. He was trying to keep balance and Mystic Buu kicked him back. Trunks and Boronks covered their eyes as Mystic Buu kicked his nuts. Vegetto was in pain and Piccolo was pissed. "No, this isn't the ultimate fusion!" Piccolo said. He looked at Piccolo and was angry. "I am, don't mistake me for a weakling!!!" Vegetto yelled. Piccolo was shaken and Boronks was sent back with Trunks. They hit a building and Boronks lost some power. Mystic Buu looked as if he had been wounded. He ignored it and was afraid now. "No, his power is increasing!" Mystic Buu said. Vegetto began to glow white and a tail popped out of him. He became a Super Saiyin 4. His hair was black along with his eyes. Lightning struck around him and his fur was black too. Mystic Buu stood back and his power was far beyond Gogeta SSJ 5. Trunks knew it was the ultimate fusion now. Mystic Buu laughed and Vegetto smiled. "Oh well, the whole planet will go up in just a few minutes." Mystic Buu said. Vegetto began to argue with him. "No, when I had you down earlier I went to take down the source. You're little; destroy the world plan, failed. Now this match is about to end. It's all up to me now." Vegetto said. Mystic Buu was in disbelief now. "That's it!!!" Mystic Buu yelled. He attacked Vegetto without warning and yanked his tail. Vegetto bashed his face in and blasted a hole in his head. "Omni Energy Dan!" Vegetto yelled. He blasted most of Mystic Buu away and used a Big Bang Attack to blast away the rest of him. Mystic Buu was now two floating balls of slime. One trapped Vegetto and the other reformed Mystic Buu. His antenna popped out and he pointed it art Vegetto. "Now I should turn you into gum. You'll be harmless!" Mystic Buu said. Vegetto busted out of the lock and Mystic Buu used his transformer beam. It hit Vegetto and Piccolo was scared. "No, that was our last chance! What?" Piccolo said in confusion. Vegetto hadn't turned into gum but he remained normal. Mystic Buu stopped and he knew that Vegetto was unable to stop. He tried to find a way to stop him. Vegetto flew towards him and stated to bash him in the face. Mystic Buu threw a punch and Vegetto blocked it. He threw Mystic Buu into the ground and fired a Ki Sword into him. "AHHH!!! B- BASTARD!!!" Mystic Buu screamed. Vegetto lifted him up and held his hand out. "BIG BANG COMBO!" Vegetto yelled. He fired hundreds of Big Bang attacks at Mystic Buu. Mystic Buu screamed in pain and blood came out of multiple parts of his body. Vegetto held him up into the air and turned his Ki Sword into an enormous blast of energy. Mystic Buu's remains went into space and Vegetto followed. He put up a barrier to breath and Mystic Buu came back. "Had enough, or do you like the taste of blood already?" Vegetto asked. "Why do you always find a way? I refuse to die here!" Mystic Buu yelled. They clashed and threw punches while spinning in the air. Everybody looked up and saw trails of energy surrounding the planet. Vegetto looked at the crater filled earth and knocked Mystic Buu back. They went on through the solar system and went through the asteroid belt. Mystic Buu slammed Vegetto into an asteroid and they flew at each other.  
  
When they hit, a massive wave of energy shot out and destroyed some asteroids. Vegetto backed up and his face was red from all of the power. "Don't you see it, we are the strongest! This whole universe can be ours to destroy!" Mystic Buu yelled. Vegetto wiped his mouth and got ready to fight some more. He smiled and was all worked up. Mystic Buu was hit in the face and they flew towards Jupiter. Vegetto and Mystic Buu exchanged punches while drifting through the atmosphere. Mystic Buu grabbed Vegetto and guided him towards the ground. He flew off and slammed Vegetto into the surface. The planet was ripped apart and a huge flash of light shook the world. "That could of taken out the Earth with no trouble at all!" Boronks yelled. Vegetto got up and popped his spine into place. Mystic Buu flew towards him and they went through a huge thunderstorm. Vegetto was knocked into the planets red eye and Mystic Buu formed a Shougekiha. It was deflected and Vegetto flew above the planet. He went back down to a clear spot and Mystic Buu flew over him. A massive thunderstorm came in and Mystic Buu was struck. "THIS IS MY UNIVERSE!!! MINE!!!" Mystic Buu screamed. He rammed Vegetto and they went through space again. Vegetto kicked him off and started to smack him around. They clashed their knees together and flipped off. A Shougekiha wave sent an outward ripple through space. Mystic Buu was punched in the face and he was losing power. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die..." Mystic Buu said. Vegetto kicked him again and they were getting closer to Earth. Piccolo and the others felt their power up in space and could see the aura. Vegetto and Mystic Buu stood face to face. The aura surrounding them crossed over and shot apart. The planet's oceans started to flood the surface. They entered the atmosphere and continued fighting. Every person on the surface was screaming as the fight continued. Vegetto kicked him multiple times and backed off. Mystic Buu used the Final Shine attack and Vegetto held it in his palm. "I'm getting bored. I guess you're the closest thing to a challenge now." Vegetto said. "I'll kill you!" Mystic Buu yelled. The attack went off and Mystic Buu started to laugh. "Now, I am really going to enjoy watching you die!" Mystic Buu said. He started firing everything he had and Vegetto smacked it away. Vegetto moved back and a sword of pure energy formed on Mystic Buu's arm. Vegetto moved around it and kicked Mystic Buu in the face. Mystic Buu stabbed Vegetto in the side and blood shot on him. Vegetto powered up and sent Mystic Buu back from a wall of Chi. Mystic Buu shot out two beams and Vegetto made a quick flip to dodge them. The atmosphere burnt around them and Vegetto felt his side. Mystic Buu slashed him in the chest multiple times and kneed him in the gut. While Vegetto was down, he elbowed him. After Vegetto caught his balance, he smiled and got in his fighting pose. Mystic Buu screamed and charged at him. They clashed and hit the ground. Vegetto kicked him back and used his Quadra kick. Mystic Buu was over going through pain and Vegetto kicked him back into the ground. Vegetto was smacked into the air and they both powered up. "This entire scuffle will end right here!" Mystic Buu said. "Good. So make it quick." Vegetto said. They both started to use their best attacks. Mystic Buu used the Chou Makankousappou while Vegetto used his Final Kamehameha. The two beams hit and everybody watched the battle in the after world. Mystic Buu started to push back Vegetto's attack. Vegetto held up and stopped Mystic Buu's attack from advancing.  
  
Mystic Buu increased his power and the attack got closer. Vegetto powered up more and they had half of their power. Vegetto started to push back Mystic Buu's attack. "Shouldn't we help?" Boronks asked. "No, there is nothing we can do." Piccolo said. The clouds moved away from the center of the blast and Mystic Buu forced in more power. Vegetto kept pushing and Mystic Buu laughed. He held out his other arm and made a second Chou Makankousappou. Vegetto held in and he tried to keep the blast from reaching him. The tips of the energy blasts were almost miles wide. Vegetto blasted Mystic Buu and destroyed most of his body. Two beams shot out and disabled Vegetto's arms. Mystic Buu rose up and saw the damaged Vegetto. "Well, I really don't need my arms, but I have a question. If you were going to kill me, why am I still alive?" Vegetto asked. "I'll cut your skull in half!" Mystic Buu yelled. Vegetto stood fast and Mystic Buu fired 30 Kienzan's at Vegetto. They went through him because of the Zanzoken. (Just so that nobody knows, I know it's a bit late, but the Zanzoken is the After Image technique.) Vegetto put up an energy shield and the Kienzan's were destroyed. Just as he relaxed, one remaining Kienzan cut off his tail. "No, my powers! I shouldn't have let my guard down..." Vegetto said. He was forced back into a Super Saiyin and now laid down unconscious. Mystic Buu brought back his right hand. "Final Shine Attack!" Mystic Buu yelled. He hit Vegetto and knocked him further back. Trunks went SSJ 4 and Piccolo went to his maximum. Vegetto held his bleeding stomach and could barely stay conscious. He fired at Mystic Buu and nothing got in. They were feet away from each other and Mystic buu fired multiple shots at Vegetto. Smoke covered and Vegetto was half dead. The smoke cleared and Vegetto was unable to move. Mystic Buu pulled out Vegetto's earrings and the warrior separated. Goku got up and Vegeta went SSJ 5.  
  
"Ok, this is our last hope. I need those earrings!" Goku said. Mystic Buu laughed and held them up. "Do you need these?" Mystic Buu said while crushing the earrings. Everybody gasped and Vegeta laughed. "Come on, Saiyins can handle you..." Vegeta said. Goku lifted his arms and began collecting energy for the Genki Dama. "Buy me some time, I need 20 minutes!" Goku said. Piccolo smiled and nodded his head. "Why 20 minutes? A Genki Dama has never taken that long." Vegeta said. "I'm taking energy from every soul in the Universe." Goku said. "Were always waiting on you Goku..." Piccolo said. They surrounded Mystic Buu and Boronks watched. Trunks kicked Mystic Buu in the face and was thrown back. Piccolo hit him with his Gekiretsukoudan and Mystic Buu's upper torso was blasted in half. Vegeta kicked him and Mystic Buu forced him away with his Chi. "Before all of this is over, I'll show the true power of my- Final Shine Attack!" Vegeta yelled. He blasted Mystic Buu into tiny pieces. Mystic Buu reformed and all three of them got into formation. He flew at them and knocked away Vegeta. Trunks hit him with his Finish Buster. It didn't affect Mystic Buu and he knocked them both away. Boronks only watched and wondered what he could do at this time. Goku had 17 minutes left to spare. Vegeta got ready and he flew at Mystic Buu. He struck Mystic Buu, but all hits were blocked. Zangya was flying off until she felt Goku's battle aura drop. "I have no choice, I must save them all." Zangya said. As she flew off, Milli Buu followed her. "You're in it too? Let's hurry, they won't last long..." Milli Buu said. Trunks got up and helped Vegeta battle Mystic Buu. Vegeta hit him twice in the chest and Trunks kicked his face. Mystic Buu powered up and threw them off. Piccolo noticed that his power was not dropping. At the same time, Boronks wasn't losing power. Mystic Buu walked over to Vegeta and he got ready to battle him. A large pink beam was fired at the both of them.  
  
They jumped back and it blasted a hole in the ground. "Who did that?" Vegeta said. "I thought I could have killed two birds with one stone..." Milli Buu said. Mystic Buu fired at him and Zangya smacked it away. Trunks got a free strike from a Renzoku Energy Dan as Mystic Buu looked away. Piccolo kicked Mystic Buu away and Goku had 15 minutes to go. Mystic Buu got up and was acting as if nothing happened. Piccolo saw how to stop him then. Before he could take action, Mystic Buu flew into the air and charged up his Super Buu crasher ball. Goku looked at it and his Genki Dama wouldn't be enough to stop it. Milli Buu nodded a Zangya and flew at Mystic Buu. "What are you doing?" Mystic Buu said. He was latched onto Mystic Buu and he began to power up beyond what his body could handle. "All of you, promise me that you can change this planet back to hat it was before we showed up... Take care... I just hope we can meet again someday! Goodbye!!!" Milli Buu said. Boronks powered up his energy shield and Milli Buu imploded. Nothing remained from his body. Mystic Buu flew out with a burn on his body. "It failed, all that and it failed?" Goku said. Piccolo stopped fooling around and he began to attack Boronks. As he did, Boronks was wondering what was wrong with him. Boronks took in plenty of painful punches that lowered his power level. He fell to the ground and Piccolo kicked his side. "Boronks...." The trapped Goten said. Mystic Buu fell to the ground and he was losing energy quickly.  
  
Vegeta powered up his Final Flash and was prepared to fire at Mystic Buu. "This is for Milli Buu. I remember the promise to the planet... I wont let your death go without a final strike..." Vegeta said. His battle aura increased and Mystic Buu was open for attacks. "Stop, Vegeta! He still has Gohan inside of him. If you kill him we cant bring Gohan back!" Goku said telepathically. Mystic Buu strived in pain and Vegeta cancelled his attack. He got up and started screaming. "It's time to come out!" Mystic Buu screamed. Piccolo held back and started firing at Mystic Buu. None of it seemed to work and Mystic Buu's head began to glow. Trunks threw a rock at his skull. It knocked his skull hard and Mystic Buu began to look like a retard. He stood up and spit out a People Pod. As it flew out, a second was attached to it and they hit the ground. Goten and Gohan popped out and Mystic Buu was down to his previous form. "So there was a fatal error in the pod removing... Anyway, I only need Piccolo's power to stop you!" Super Android Buu said. Vegeta kicked him and it knocked him back. Super Android Buu caught his balance and brought his hand in front of him. "What is it now?" Vegeta said. "Ripping Cyclone Attack!" Super Android Buu yelled. A tornado caught Vegeta and started to rip him apart. Vegeta screamed and Super Android Buu threw in a rock. It broke into pieces and hit Vegeta. "I wont let him do this to you!" Trunks yelled. He hit Super Android Buu a few times and it barely hurt him. "I still have enough power to stop you!" Super Android Buu said. He picked up Trunks with his Telekinetic powers and started to wave his fingers around. An invisible force was hitting Trunks. He was taking in numerous hits and Super Android Buu laughed. "No, I can't lose to you!" Trunks said. As he struggled to get out, so did Vegeta. "Yes, feel the pain. You can all suffer until death while Bulma watches!" Super Android Buu said. Vegeta started to think of how Bulma would feel. "No, she's not losing us again!" Vegeta yelled. He busted out of the cyclone and scored a shot in Super Android Buu's face. Super Android Buu fell down and wiped his mouth. He got up and started to punch Vegeta in the face.  
  
Vegeta doubled back and hit him in the stomach. He slung him nit the ground and Super Android Buu extended his arm. He started to choke Vegeta. As Super Android Buu did this, he held Vegeta up and Trunks was free from the Telekinetic lock. Trunks was struggling to move and Super Android Buu powered up his eye lasers. Zangya blasted his back and a hole was blown in his him. Vegeta was free and Super Android Buu fired a beam from his mouth. It hit Zangya in the chest and knocked her down. Her chest was burnt and Goku was about to stop. "Zangya!" he said. "No, don't stop, you need to complete that Genki Dama!" Zangya said. Goku kept his hands up and had 8 minutes to spare. Vegeta was in grief but he still kept a smile on. "I should have finished you when I was still Vegetto..." Vegeta said. Super Android Buu walked over to him and kicked him in the side. "Foolish," he said, then going in for the second kick, "naïve Saiyin!" Vegeta rolled over and his rib cage cracked. Super Android Buu started stomping him. "I knew that Dr. Gero and Miyu made the best decision when they created me. Too bad my alter ego finished them off in this timeline. They would have been proud!" Super Android Buu said. Vegeta lifted his arm and donated his energy to Goku. "Take it..." Vegeta said. Goku's Genki Dama was almost the size of the moon now. Trunks gave in his last energy and passed out. Piccolo was left and Boronks gave in his last. Super Android Buu saw the enormous Genki Dama. "Now, I can kill Goku!" Super Android Buu said. "If you want to kill Goku, you have to get through me!" Piccolo said. They faced off and Piccolo started to take in some punches. Piccolo got him with his mystic attack and threw him into the air. "You!" Super Android Buu said. He powered up and fired a Gekiretsukoudan Scatter Ball at Super Android Buu. The energy blasts surrounded him and began to increase size. They crashed into Super Android Buu and everybody was blown away. Debris was blown around the planet and everybody was blinded. They cleared their eyes and Super Android Buu had his Energy Shield up. "No!" Piccolo said. His energy was wasted and Goku was in fear. He began to reach out to every soul in the universe with telepathy. "Please, I beg of you! Raise your hands into the air! Our entire Universe is at stake... This is not a dream, please do it for your planet! THIS IS NO JOKE!" Goku yelled. Aliens in the galaxies away lifted their arms. At once, people who heard this lifted their arms. Goku nodded his head and a tear fell from his eye. He thought about the end. Just as that happened, a bright light shined over him and his Genki Dama was completed. King Kai watched it and gave Goku the signal. "Goku, you must assume the same form you did while fighting Android 18!!!" King Kai yelled. Goku turned into a Super Saiyin 3 and the energy was being absorbed into him. Vegeta and Trunks were sucked up into the air. Everything around was being pulled in, but it wasn't absorbed. Super Android Buu screamed and he tried to not get pulled in. Now, the entire saga is coming to an end... "No, this can't be! I can't be stopped by this!" Super Android Buu yelled. Goku absorbed all of the energy and became a form beyond the Super Saiyin 5. It was now called the Super Saiyin 6. He landed on the ground and Super Android Buu fire two Crasher Balls at him.  
  
As they came at him, Goku used a Gladiator Fist and destroyed them both. "Super Android Buu, you've gone far enough!" Goku yelled. Super Android Buu lifted his finger. "I'll take you down with me if that's the case!" Super Android Buu yelled. He fired hundreds of Death Beams at Goku. They bounced off of him and Goku continued to walk towards him. Super Android Buu stopped and fired his Chou Makankousappou at him. It knocked Goku back a foot and the beam died down. In this form, he could use the Gladiator Fist all he wanted to. Goku made a tiny energy ball and fired it at Super Android Buu. It blasted him in half with a giant explosion. Super Android Buu regenerated and tossed up his energy shield. He lifted his fist and made a light punch. It blasted through the shield as if in it wasn't there. "What are you?" Super Android Buu said. Goku powered up and Super Android Buu was raised into the air. "I am the son of Bardock, the strongest warrior in the universe, Goku!" Goku yelled. He flew at Super Android Buu and all of his energy was sent into his fist. "No! NOOOO!!!" Super Android Buu screamed. Super Android Buu's arms were melted off and Goku was down to normal with all of his power in his right hand. "GLADIATOR FIST!" Goku screamed. All of his energy was put into it and a golden dragon pulled Super Android Buu into space. It made his entire body disintegrate. "Goku, he is the ultimate warrior!" Super Android Buu said with his last breath. The Demon was dead for good. Everybody softly lowered to the ground and got up. "Is it over?" Boronks said. "Yeah, I got rid of him!" Goku said. Piccolo intervened and spoke out. "Was that you? Your power level was many times stronger than Vegetto at the level of SSJ 4!" Piccolo said. Goku smiled and rubbed his wounded right arm. Zangya got up and the sunset was happening. Goku could barely walk and Zangya hugged him. "I'm sorry dad." Zangya said. The sunset was a perfect sight and a small cloud that resembled Milli Buu flew across the sky. They all went home.  
  
6 Month's later...  
  
Shenlong was summoned to grant two wishes. The first wish was to undo all the chaos done by Super Android Buu. The second was Boronks' wish was to bring Android 18 back to life. Soon, he wished Android 18 to be human. Boronks stayed with them for 1 year. Mirai Goten went home and many great events happened. It was a double wedding. Trunks and Pan were getting married along with Goten and Bra. "Oh, I can't wait!" Bulma said. "Yeah, Goten as our son in law, I'm ecstatic..." Vegeta said. Bulma laughed and she held his hand. "Don't worry, things will work out. Give them time, you'll see." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded his head and got up. "If you say so..." Vegeta replied. They joined the crowd and Goten waited on the balcony. Bra was walking towards the path up and noticed Chibi Boronks was gone. "Come on, this is our wedding and the ring boy is gone? Boronks!" Bra yelled. Boronks got up and went outside to look for him. He spotted him on top of a rock looking at the world around him. "Hey, you shouldn't be here right now!" Boronks said. Chibi Boronks sat down and sighed. "I know but I just started to think about the past." Chibi Boronks said. "What's on your mind?" Boronks asked. They both sat down and were back to back. "I was thinking, what if grandpa never showed up?" Chibi Boronks said. Boronks thought about that during the battle with Super Android Buu. "I don't know, but what does it matter now? He defeated him with his Gladiator Fist!" Boronks said. Chibi Boronks got up and transformed into a Super Saiyin. He handed Boronks the ring and got ready to fly off. "You're going to be the ring boy. Everybody, I'm going away for awhile!" Chibi Boronks said. "Where are you going?" Boronks asked. "I am going to surpass Goku and change the world as best as I can!" Chibi Boronks said. He flew off and disappeared in seconds. Boronks held the ring and walked inside. "Where is he?" Bra said. "He's gone, but we should get this over with first!" Boronks said. He was the ring boy and the 2 couples were married. "I suck at weddings!" Mr. Satan said. He walked off with tears in eyes and Goku laughed.  
  
Android 18 flew off and Boronks followed her. "What's left for us now?" Android 18 asked. Boronks looked off into the distance. "Let's go home, back to my time! Later, see you in the future!" Boronks said to his family below. Goten and Bra was just going to let Chibi Boronks go away and help the planet. "He'll be alright, he's our son after all!" Goten said. "Ok, let's get some money and buy a house..." Bra said. Piccolo stood on a cliff and looked at the destroyed city. "This is where Damailo hit. Zone, Damailo, I owe it all to you both." Piccolo said. Gohan flew in behind him. "Piccolo, you didn't come to the wedding?" Gohan said. Piccolo laughed and bent his head down. "That's just not my thing. I'll be going now..." Piccolo said. He flew off and Gohan looked confused. "Hey Piccolo!!! Thanks... For everything..." Gohan said. Pan landed on a beach and looked over at the ocean. She let her hair grow down so she couldn't sit down and look out into the ocean. "What is going to happen when grandpa dies? Who's left?" Pan said. The tides came in and she walked into the ocean. A golden light fired across the ocean. It was Chibi Boronks in his Super Saiyin form. He waved to her and blasted off into the air. Trunks flew in next to her. "That Boronks, maybe he can save the world like Goku did. Come on! Let's go beg some money from my parents to save up for a vacation. Or a honeymoon like they call it..." Trunks said. He grabbed her hand end they flew off. Pan looked back at Chibi Boronks and he disappeared. Chibi Boronks blasted into the air and stopped. "Alright, time to see how powerful I am! Ready, GO!" Chibi Boronks yelled. He blasted at light speed around the planet with carelessness. Now the planet is under the watch of Chibi Boronks. The future of the planet is for his choice to decide. Therefore, I close up on Dragon ball AF.  
  
The End  
  
For Cannie and Ashlynn00  
  
Don't worry, Ill try to make a part two soon.  
  
Episode list  
  
For this whole  
  
Part.  
  
Brolly Saga  
  
Episode 21- "I am Zangya, Kakarotto's daughter"  
  
Episode 22- "Trial by Agony, Brolly shows no Mercy" Episode 23- "Birth of the Saiyin Prince" Episode 24- "Red Aura, 3 Super Saiyin 5's!!!" Episode 25- "Ultimate Battle! Piccolo's revenge" Episode 26- "Super Fusion! Ultimate Gogeta is born!" Episode 27- "You wont win! Terrible disaster happens"  
  
Super Android Buu Saga  
  
Episode 28- "The ancient Ki's earrings" Episode 29- "The evil energy returns, Boronks is still on Earth!" Episode 30- "Battle around the planet" Episode 31- "Beautiful Fusion happens, Super Warrior Bran is born!" Episode 32- "Milli Buu is born" Episode 33- "Tactics" Episode 34- "Vegetanks returns" Episode 35- "Doomsday" Episode 36- "Vegetto is born" Episode 37- "Last moment, what to do? The ultimate sacrifice" Final Episode- "Tears from the Genki Dama"  
  
Added Stuff  
  
There were some more lines. Second, some fight scenes were extended. The Vegetto and Mystic Buu fight scene had 2 pages added on. It originally ends right where Mystic Buu tries to turn him into gum. From there, he uses the 30 Kienzan's and ends the battle. Well, this is all for my proud series. Bye!" 


End file.
